ECOS DO SILÊNCIO
by mirian masen
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Ela não fala com ninguém, ele está desesperado para ouvir sua voz; ela não encontra olhares, ele reza por apenas uma espiada naquelas piscinas de chocolate; ela não deixa ninguém entrar, e ele daria tudo para chegar mais perto. BELLAXEDWARD
1. Chapter 1 Novos

**Oi pessoal, essa é mais uma tradução que trago para vocês. Pois é, parece que sou atraída pelo sofrimento da Bella, mas prometo que esta fic também é boa.**

**Essa é uma tradução autorizada pela autora imma vampire do original Echoes of Silence.**

**Os personagens de Twilight pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, mas isso não me impede de sonhar com o Edward. ; )**

**BELLA**

Eu encarei o o escuro e nublado céu e pensei nisso como um mau presságio. Tinha que ser porque não tinha como eu conseguir passar pelo dia de hoje ilesa.

Eu senti o carro rolando para uma parada e pisquei, percebendo que havíamos estacionado. Dei uma olhada em volta para o semi cheio estacionamento e suspirei. Pessoas. Pessoas sempre significaram ter que interagir. Interação significava conversar, e ouvir, e prestar atenção e se importar; eu não era boa em nenhum deles e nem queria ser boa em nenhum deles.

"Bells." Eu olhei para meu irmão e vi a preocupação nublar seus olhos. Eu tentei um sorriso que saiu mais como uma careta. "Bells você está bem?" Assenti. Meu irmão era a única pessoa com o qual eu interagia. "Você está pronta para ir?" Eu assenti e Emmett sorriu gentilmente. Embora eu interagisse com ele mais do que com qualquer um, eu não falava com ele. Ele sabia que deveria perguntar sim ou não todas as vezes.

Ele saiu do enorme jipe e deu a volta para me ajudar a sair como sempre. Se eu tentasse pular por conta própria, eu certamente quebraria meu tornozelo. Ele me pegou pela cintura e me ajudou a descer, me soltando imediatamente quando meus pés tocaram o chão. Ele pegou minha bolsa em uma de suas grandes mãos e, tomando cuidado para não fazer nenhum contato comigo, nos encaminhou em direção a secretaria. Eu puxei meu casaco excessivamente grande à minha volta, tremendo com o ar úmido que procurava caminho através do tecido.

Emmett segurou a porta da secretaria aberta para mim e eu entrei, aproveitando o calor que o ar trouxe. Emmett caminhou até a recepcionista e sorriu calorosamente. "Olá, eu sou Emmett Swan. Esta é minha irmã, Isabella. Somos novos." Ele explicou.

"Sim, claro querido! Eu sou a Sra. Cope. Estamos tão animados com a sua chegada!" ela disse entusiasmadamente. Eu me desliguei do resto da conversa e inclinei minha cabeça contra a parede. Eu ouvi Emmett chamar meu nome e olhei de volta.

"Vamos Bells." Ele disse gentilmente. Assenti e me posicionei. Caminhamos pra fora da secretaria e Emmett me entregou meu horário. "Você só precisa me mandar uma mensagem se precisar de alguma coisa Bells. Está bem?" Eu assenti. Ele suspirou. "Te vejo no almoço." Ele disse enquanto nos aproximávamos da minha primeira ula. Eu assenti e entrei na sala quente. Eu respirei fundo e entreguei ao meu primeiro professor um papel que Emmett havia me dado. O professor me olhou e assentiu.

"Isabella Swan?" Eu assenti e ele sorriu. "Eu sou o Sr. Brooks. Bem vida a História Americana." Eu assenti e ele fez sinal para que eu me sentasse. Eu fiz meu caminho para o final da turma e me sentei, me encolhendo o menor que podia em meu assento.

A cadeira perto de mim se moveu e eu olhei para ver uma pequena garota se sentar. Ela sorriu para mim calorosamente embora seus olhos detivessem curiosidade. "Oi, eu sou Alice Cullen." Disse carinhosamente. "Você deve ser Isabella Swan." Eu assenti. Eu acho que não tem muitos alunos novos por aqui. "Você está gostando de Forks até agora?" Eu sacudi minha cabeça, minha expressão vazia. Alice mordeu seu lábio e assentiu. "Oh, sinto muito. Eu espero que se adapte logo. É difícil se mudar de um lugar ensolarado para um chuvoso. Você deve sentir falta de casa." Eu olhei para ela surpresa por um momento, embora minha expressão fosse de quem analisa. Como ela poderia saber de onde eu era? Ela apenas deu um sorriso secreto e se voltou para o Sr. Brooks que estava começando a lição. Eu arrastei minha atenção de Alice para a frente da classe.

Para minha tristeza, a aula parecia durar para sempre até que eu estava pronta para arrancar meus cabelos. O som estridente do sinal deteve minha ação e eu apanhei minhas coisas, me movendo rapidamente para minha próxima aula. Alice abriu a boca para falar mas eu saí em disparada da sala antes que ela pudesse emitir algum som. Eu não queria que ela tivesse uma idéia de mim. Eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu seria uma boa amiga. Eu apenas acabaria a magoando e ela merecia mais que isso.

Minhas aulas se arrastaram até que finalmente chegou a hora do almoço. Eu não estava com fome, mas eu sabia que Emmett me faria comer. Ele sempre se assegura de me lembrar de fazer pequenas coisas como, escovar meu cabelo, colocar meias, fazer três refeições por dia. Eu caminhei para o refeitório e avistei a enorme silhueta de Emmett em uma mesa, um homem alto e loiro falando com ele. Eu me retraí. Eu não queria mais atenção dirigida a mim, mas eu não senti que poderia me sentar sozinha. Eu suspirei e me agarrei a minha bolsa, andando para a mesa que Emmett e o homem loiro ocupavam. Emmett olhou para mim enquanto me aproximava e sorriu. "Bells! Aí está você!" ele puxou uma cadeira para mim e eu sentei, ignorando o homem loiro. "Bella este é Jasper Hale. Jasper, esta é minha irmãzinha, Bella." Ele explicou. Jasper sorriu para mim e eu assenti, evitando contato visual.

"Bem, foi bom te conhecer Bella. Eu falo com você depois Emmett." Jasper disse depois de uma pausa desconfortável. Emmett assentiu.

"Claro cara, a gente se fala depois." Jasper assentiu e saiu, mês ombros caíram em sinal de alívio. Emmett me olhou e me empurrou uma salada. "Então, suas aulas foram boas?" Eu assenti cutucando uma folha de alface com meu garfo de plástico. "Alguém tentou conversar com você?" Eu assenti novamente. "Alguém com que valesse a pena conversar?" Eu olhei para ele e me virei para encontrar Alice no meio da multidão. Eu a indiquei com minha cabeça antes de voltar a atenção para minha salada. Emmett olhou para ela e assentiu. "A pequena." Eu assenti um sim antes de levar a folha murcha de alface até minha boca e mastigá-la lentamente. "Ela é a namorada do Jasper." Ele explicou. Eu o olhei e depois voltei à minha salada. "Ela tem a sua idade e é bem amigável." Eu assenti.

O resto de nosso almoço correu em silêncio, com a exceção de algumas pessoas vindo dar um oi para Emmett de vez em quando.

Quando eu ouvi o sinal tocar, eu me levantei, dando uma olhada em minha salada meio comida. "Bells, leve sua salda co você e tente comer?" Emmett implorou. Eu assenti fracamente e coloquei a tampa de volta na salada. Eu peguei minha bolsa, acenei para Emmett e fui em direção a minha próxima aula.

**EDWARD**

Outro primeiro dia. Isso estava ficando bem velho. Até agora meu dia consistia em me esquivar de Jessica Stanley e suas amigas, que tentavam me convidar para um encontro. Era um fato extremamente conhecido que eu, Edward Cullen, não tenho encontros. Não que eu não achasse nenhuma das meninas atraentes, algumas delas eram bonitas à sua própria maneira, mas eu não consegui me conectar a nenhuma delas em um nível intelectual. Eu não consegui conversar com nenhuma delas por mais de três minutos sem me sentir entediado, aborrecido ou enojado.

É claro que por causa da minha falta de encontros, havia alguma especulação de que eu fosse gay, um boato que era tão falso quanto uma onda de calor de 100 graus se estabelecendo sobre Forks, Washington por um mês.

"Ei, Edward!" eu me encolhi e olhei da minha comida para ver Alice, Rose e Jasper reprimindo um riso para mim. Eu os encarei e virei para Lauren, tentando esboçar um sorriso. Pareceu mais com uma careta.

"Olá." Eu disse suavemente. Ela entendeu isso como um convite e se sentou, sorrindo.

"Então, como foi seu verão?" ela perguntou em uma ridícula e irritante voz anasalada.

"Bem-aventurado." Eu disse, evitando contato visual com ela. Ela se apressou para mais perto e eu lutei para não me contrair.

"Sério? O meu foi tão chato!" ela falou. Então ela se lançou em um relato detalhado sobre seu terrivelmente chato verão. Eu olhei para Alice enterrando o rosto no peito de Jasper, seu pequeno corpo tremendo de tanto rir. Jasper também estava mordendo o lábio achando graça e Rose estava sorrindo para mim. Eu ouvi o sinal tocar e me levantei num átimo.

"Bem, foi bom conversar com você. Tchau." Eu disse me afastando da mesa o mais rápido possível.

"Oh, ok tchau Edward!" ela falou. Eu dei de ombros e me movi rapidamente para minha próxima aula. Biologia.

Eu entrei na sala e vi pequenos cartões marcando os lugares nas mesas. Sr. Banner, professor, sorriu para mim. "Apenas encontre seu nome. Foi nomeado aleatoriamente." Ele instruiu. Eu assenti e procurei por meu nome na sala, o encontrando nos fundos e na parte esquerda da sala. Eu coloquei meus livros na mesa e suspirei. Por favor, não deixe Jessica ou qualquer de suas amigas estarem nesta aula, rezei silenciosamente. Eu ouvi passos suaves e olhei, esperando que fossem de uma de minhas admiradoras. Ao invés disso, fui agradavelmente surpreendido. Ela era pequena, cerca de 1,60m e absolutamente deslumbrante. Seu longo cabelo castanho caía em ondas por suas costas e seus calorosos olhos castanhos eram emoldurados por longos e grossos cílios. Seu rosto em formato de coração era meigo e sua pele era cremosa e suave. Ela usava um casaco grande que parecia ser de um homem de 1,80m e pelo menos dez vezes mais seu peso.

Ela se moveu silenciosamente para o assento ao meu lado e se sento hesitante. Eu assisti enquanto seu corpo se dobrava em si mesmo, fazendo com que ela ficasse ainda menor. Ela se encolheu para o lado, longe de mim, e abraçou seus joelhos conta o peito. "Oi, eu sou Edward Cullen." Disse o mais gentil possível. Seus grandes olhos de corça encontraram os meus por um breve momento antes dela desviar o olhar. Eu olhei para a placa com nome a sua frente. "Isabella Swan?" Ela me olhou novamente, seus parecendo me penetrar. Ela piscou uma vez, então se virou e olhou para fora da janela. Ela não fez mais nenhum movimento ou sequer teve conhecimento de mais ninguém. Ela estava em seu próprio mundo e por alguma razão estranha, eu queria estar lá com ela.

**BELLA**

O di passou horrendamente lento. Biologia foi a única aula que eu meio que prestei atenção, e grande parte disso foi devido ao fato do belo Adônis sentado ao meu lado. Eu fiquei surpresa no começo dele ter falado comigo e eu tentado reunir coragem para respondê-lo. Parecia que eu não conseguiria fazer algo tão minúsculo quanto isso.

Depois que nomes foram trocados, me virei para a janela, tentando desesperadamente bloquear o mundo ao meu redor.

Depois da minha última aula, me movi silenciosamente para o meu armário que estava situado logo ao lado ao de Emmett. Era uma armário alto e eu mal podia ver dentro dele, que dirá colocar meus livros lá. Eu alcancei, tentando trabalhar na fechadura rapidamente. Eu ouvi o clique e o abri. Comecei a erguer meus livros para as prateleiras quando uma grande e pálida mão disparou e os empurrou para mim. Me virei e assenti gentilmente para Emmett que sorriu.

Eu fechei o armário e me virei para ver Emmett fechando o seu também.

"Pronta para ir, Bells?" Eu assenti e nos encaminhamos para fora. Eu notei muitas pessoas acenando para Emmett e olhando curiosamente para mim. Ninguém ousou se aproximar. Eu me retraí, triste por estar privando Emmett de uma vida normal. "Não se preocupe com isso, Bells. Não existe lugar que eu prefira estar do que ao seu lado." Emmett disse, lendo claramente a dor em minha face. Eu assenti lentamente, insegura.

Chegamos ao jipe e Emmett me levantou para dentro, apenas me tocando pelo menor tempo possível. Ele se moveu para o banco do motorista assim que prendi meu cinto de segurança. O caminho foi silencioso, como sempre, e eu senti minha mente começar a vagar. Relembrando os incidentes que me levaram a este ponto.

"Sua vadiazinha ingrata." Ela ralhou raivosamente, sua voz despejando veneno. "Você acha que pode vir para minha casa e tirar vantagem da gente assim?" Ela berrou, me dando um tapa novamente. Eu senti a dor aguda de suas garras enquanto elas fizeram contato com minha bochecha. Eu choraminguei de dor mas aquilo só alimentou o fogo. "Você acha que é melhor do que eu?" ela perguntou, enquanto me agachava no chão. "Você acha?" ela gritou quando não respondi. Ela agarrou uma mão cheia de meu cabelo, me arrancando do chão. "Sua vadiazinha." Ela rosnou. Ela me jogou no chão com nojo. "Seus pais morreram porque eles não te suportavam."

Eu leve um choque e acordei, suas últimas palavras zumbindo alto em meus ouvidos. Eu olhei em volta para ver Emmett olhado para mim, preocupação em sua face. Eu pisquei e então assenti, dizendo à ele que eu estava bem. Emmett suspirou e saltou do jipe, dando a volta e me ajudando a sair. Nós andamos até a porta da frente e destrancamos rapidamente. Coloquei minha bolsa gentilmente na mesa da cozinha e olhei em volta. Eu não estava com fome, mas eu precisava de algo que desviasse minha mente de pensamentos perigosos. Eu precisava de algo que me mantivesse ocupada e desde que era o primeiro dia de aula, eu não tive nenhum dever de casa. Então, eu comecei a fazer o jantar. Eu sabia que um ensopado levaria bastante tempo para fazer.

Eu trabalhei lenta e deliberadamente, não querendo pensar muito sobre nada. O silêncio me abraçava, espremendo meus pulmões bem apertado, quase desconfortavelmente e eu engoli um grito. Não seria bom fazer barulho. Isso nunca me salvou antes e dessa vez, os horrores de que eu estava fugindo estavam dentro da minha cabeça, não na minha frente.

**E aí, o que acharam? Só saberei se tiver reviews. Então podem começar a apertar o belíssimo botãozinho verde aí embaixo.**

**Beijinhos**


	2. Chapter 2 Convite

**Essa fic é uma tradução do original "ECHOES OF SILENCE" autorizada pela autora imma vampire.**

**Os personagens pertencem a (sortuda e deusa suprema) Stephenie Meyer.**

**************************************************************************

**Capítulo 2 – Convite**

**Edward**

Eu caminhei incessantemente por meu quarto, tentando encontrar uma explicação do por que a nova garota da escola, Isabella, não saia da minha cabeça. Tinha alguma coisa sobre ela, tão frágil e bonita e de doer o coração só de olhar. Quase como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana que tivesse sido suja com terra e maltratada demais; é simples beleza inocente te assombrando com tristeza. Isabella estava quebrada. Daquilo eu tinha certeza. O quê a havia quebrado ainda era um mistério. Eu rosnei aborrecido. Por quê eu me importava? Por quê isso estava me comendo por dentro? Por quê eu, Edward Cullen, o impassível homem de gelo, como minha irmã afetuosamente me chamava, me importava por esta garota o qual eu havia visto por apenas uma hora hoje? Eu rosnei, me voltando para meu aparelho de som e o ligando. A música clássica preencheu o quarto e instantaneamente meus nervos foram acalmados. Caminhei te minha cama, deitei e suspirei, tentando apenas esquecer.

"Edward?" eu me encolhi do som, me virando em direção ao travesseiro. "Edward, o jantar está pronto." Eu pisquei, meus olhos se ajustando às luzes ofuscantes. Eu olhei para ver minha mãe parada à porta do meu quarto, sorrindo gentilmente para mim. "Vai se juntar a nós?" eu assenti e me sentei, correndo uma mão por meu cabelo e me espreguiçando.

"Desço já." Esme assentiu e desceu. Olhei para fora de minha grande janela. Em direção aos fundos. O céu estava nublado, e eu podia ver o sol lutando para romper as nuvens enquanto diminuía para a noite. Dei boa sorte ao sol em sua batalha contra as nuvens sempre cinza de Forks, e desci as escadas para o jantar. Mamãe, papai e Alice ainda estavam em volta da mesa quando entrei. Tomei meu lugar de frente para Alice e mamão me entregou um prato.

"Então, como foi a escola?" ela perguntou sorrindo. Alice sorriu radiante.

"Tem dois alunos novos." Ela disse sorrindo. Mamãe devolveu o sorriso e a excitação no cômodo era tangível.

"Oh, eles foram simpáticos?" Alice assentiu, depois de seu sorriso vacilar.

"Bem, Emmett foi. Isabella pareceu um pouco, distante?" ela me olhou e eu assenti confirmando. Isabella foi completamente vazia.

"O que você quer dizer querida?" eu olhei e vi preocupação nos olhos de minha mãe. Era raro você achar alguém imune a animação de Alice. De fato, eu achava isso impossível até que Isabella chegou na cidade.

"Ela é desligada em sua própria mente, completamente retirada e fechada." Eu expliquei. Mamãe franziu as sobrancelhas e papai assentiu, calculando.

"Embora Jasper tenha me contado que Emmett disse que chamá-la de Bella geralmente faz com que ela atenda melhor." Animou-se Alice. Eu assenti, grato por essa pequena quantidade de informação.

"O que ela disse para você?" olhei para meu pai.

"Sou o parceiro de laboratório dela em Biologia e ela não me disse uma palavra." Olhei para Alice que assentiu.

"Ela está em duas das minhas turmas e nenhuma palavra. Eu acho que ela não fala nem mesmo com Emmett, embora ele seja bem reservado sobre ela." Alice franziu as sobrancelhas. Era incomum ver minha irmã tão para baixo. Ela era sempre tão animada, tão cheia de vida, mas eu podia dizer que isso estava realmente devorando ela. Meus pais também notaram isso.

"Por que você não os convida e a seus pais para jantar sexta a noite?" mamãe sugeriu. Os olhos de Alice se acenderam.

"Mãe isso é perfeito! Por que eu não pensei nisso antes!" ela gritou excitada. Mamãe assentiu.

"Ás vezes tudo o que as pessoas precisam é de sorrisos amigáveis e uma comida caseira." Desejei que isso fosse tão simples, mas eu tive a sensação de que não seria.

**Bella**

"_Você matou seus pais. Foi sua culpa eles morrerem. Eles não podiam mais te suportar."_ Os sussurros ferozes me circularam, me cobrindo com seu veneno. _"Você também deveria estar morta agora, seu bom pedaço de merda." _Eles circularam mais perto e mais perto e eu comecei a entrar em pânico. Eu abri minha boca para gritar mas descobri que não tinha voz. A risada estridente perfurou a escuridão como milhares de facas. _"Grite para mim, Bella."_

Eu dei um pulo da cama, pingando de suor. Puxei o ar com força, meus pulmões queimando como se eu tivesse acabado de correr. Eu vi Emmett deitado próximo a mim, totalmente imóvel. Eu suspirei, descansando uma mão em minha testa. Olhei para a silhueta adormecida de Emmett e lágrimas brotaram. Ele era o melhor irmão que alguém poderia pedir. Ele me salvou, me deu uma casa, mas em troca de quê? Ele não podia se socializar com os outros, não podia ser um adolescente normal. Eu me senti tão culpada por prendê-lo, mas ainda não podia me dar ao luxo de deixá-lo ir. Eu precisava dele, e por mais egoísta que pareça, eu não podia deixá-lo ir.

Me virei na cama e escorreguei para fora, meus pés pousando gentilmente no chão duro de madeira. Olhei para Emmett, que tinha caído no sono em meu sofá, para ver que ele ainda dormia profundamente. Fui na ponta dos pés até o banheiro, fechando a porta gentilmente. Joguei água em meu rosto rapidamente e suspirei. Eu sabia que deveriam ser as primeiras horas da manhã, algo entre três e cinco horas. Eu sabia que não poderia mais dormir, então, peguei meu caderno e passei por Emmett na ponta dos pés para minha sacada. Me empoleirei no ressalto e suspirei, inclinado minha cabeça para trás e fechando meus olhos.

Quando nosso pais morreram, eles deixaram tudo para Emmett e eu. Meu pai era juiz do estado de Washington e minha mãe era professora da universidade local. Ambos tinham empregos bem remunerados e crescemos em meio ao luxo. Quando morreram, haviam feito um testamento nos deixando tudo.

Quando fomos separados, Emmett foi enviado à uma família rica no Tennesse. Eles eram mais que ricos e pegaram Emmett rapidamente. O casal era mais velho. Mais velho o suficiente para serem os avós de Emmett, e, quando ele tinha doze anos, seu pai adotivo morreu. Pouco depois dele completar dezoito anos, sua mãe adotiva morreu de câncer, e o deixou como beneficiário de seu testamento.

Então dinheiro nunca foi realmente um problema para nós. Não o gastávamos abundantemente, mas com moderação. Nos mudamos para a casa que nossos pais haviam deixado para nós, deixando-nos numa mansão bem isolada, por nossa conta.

Me sentei do lado de fora pensando até que vi o fraco insinuar do sol, brilhando por trás das nuvens, seus frescos raios rosados escorregando através das pequenas costuras do cinza infinito. Pude ouvir o movimento lá de dentro e olhei para ver Emmett cambalear para fora.

"Ei." Ele disse assentindo. Eu assenti de volta. Encaramos o céu por um momento, bebendo de sua beleza antes que Emmett bocejasse. "Eu vou fazer café. Quer um pouco?" eu assenti e Emmett cambaleou para dentro novamente. Me voltei para o céu, respirando profundamente. Eu estava segura, mas por quanto tempo? Quanto tempo até eles me acharem, me forçando a voltar?

Vaguei de volta para dentro e me movi até meu calendário que estava pendurado na parede. Peguei um marcador e risquei o dia de ontem. Sete meses até que eu fizesse dezoito anos. Apenas sete.

Fui ate meu closet, retirando minha blusa de dormir. Me encolhi devido aos terríveis hematomas por toda a extensão de minhas pernas e braços, costas e estômago. Eles lembranças hediondas do que eu estava fugindo. Peguei uma blusa quente de mangas longas do cabide, passei por minha cabeça e achei um par de jeans. Franzi as sobrancelhas quando o jeans deslizou por meus quadris. Será que perdi mais peso? Eu tinha certeza de que estava ganhando pelos menos alguns. Coloquei um cinto, prendendo-o bem apertado antes de me encolher em outra blusa que escondia o quão magra eu estava e calcei minhas Uggs(N/T: são umas botas confortáveis porém feias, ok?!). Enrolei um cachecol em volta de meu pescoço e peguei o casaco de moletom de Emmett antes de descer. Emmett estava constantemente se preocupava comigo e eu odiava não poder acalmar seus nervos. Eu não podia ganhar peso depois de ter passado fome e ser abusada, eu não podia falar depois de ouvir que eu não valia nada. Eu apenas não podia.

"Ei Bells, eu fiz panquecas." Olhei para meu irmão e tentei sorrir. Parecia tão estranho para mim, como uma lembrança distante e Emmett afagou minha cabeça gentilmente em reconhecimento a minha luta.

A única coisa que meu irmão sabia fazer eram panquecas, sanduíches de queijo grelhado e macarrão com queijo. Me sentei à mesa e pus uma panqueca em meu prato. Eu não estava com nenhum pouco de fome mas precisava comer. Manter minha força para atravessar o dia de hoje. Manter a fachada de que eu estava bem.

Emmet e eu comemos em silêncio como sempre. Escolhi duas panquecas, talvez consumindo apenas uma no total. Depois do café da manhã, laveis a louça e Emmett foi se vestir. Tão logo ele estava pronto, saímos para a escola.

"Então Bella," me encolhi e olhei para a pequena pixel eu tentou conversar comigo ontem, "está gostando de Forks mais do que estava ontem?" Estudei seu rosto por um momento antes de sacudir minha cabeça. Ela franziu o cenho. "Isso é uma pena." Ela parecia realmente sentida por eu não estar gostando daqui. "Olhe Bella, eu estava conversando com minha mãe e estava pensando se sua família gostaria de vir até minha casa pra jantar na sexta. Eu realmente gostaria de te conhecer Bella. Eu acho que seremos ótimas amigas." Eu estava absolutamente pasma com essa pequena pessoa. Ninguém se aproximava de mim e se o fizessem não era para me convidar para o jantar ou querer ser meus amigos. "Você não precisa me responder, sei que não fala muito. Mas eu só queria que você soubesse." Ela disse sorrindo calorosamente. Ela deu atenção à frente da sala me deixando completamente perplexa no meio da turma. O que estava acontecendo?

**Edward**

O dia se arrastou tão lentamente, que eu estava pronto para arrancar meus cabelos na hora do almoço. Caminhei até nossa mesa de sempre, ignorando cada olhar rcebido no caminho até lá. Me sentei e suspirei. Jasper deu um risinho e me empurrou sua bandeja. Peguei uma mão cheia de batatas fritas e assenti agradecendo.

"Oh, que bom! Aí vem ele!" Alice cantou alegremente. Olhei para ver Emmett se aproximar de nós. Ele sorriu e deu uma piscadela para Rose.

"Ei, pixie. O que há?" Alice sentou-se e sorriu.

"Eu apenas queria convidar você e sua família para jantar na nossa casa na sexta." Alice explicou. Emmett congelou, seu sorriso escorregando de seu rosto. Ele olhou para Alice e depois olhou para a entrada do refeitório. Não vendo Bella, se voltou novamente para Alice.

"è muito legal da sua parte." Ele disse lentamente. O sorriso de Alice titubeou.

"Mas?" ela perguntou, um beicinho tomando o lugar do sorriso.

"Mas eu não tenho certeza se Bella vai querer isso." Ele disse honestamente. Subitamente ele pareceu desesperado pra star em qualquer lugar menos aqui. Eu vi uma pequena cabeça marrom se aproximar e vi Bella assistindo a todos com olhos arregalados. Emmett a avistou e sorriu.

"Ei Bells." Ela assentiu para ele, não desviando seu olhar de Alice, que sorriu calorosamente e eu vi os lábios de Bella se retorcerem em resposta. La estava tentando sorrir?

"Olá Bella." Alice cantou. Ela assentiu e se virou para Emmett que também assentiu. Era como se ele pudesse ler sua mente porque ela não havia lhe dito uma palavra até agora.

"Bem, foi bom conversar. Nós vemos vocês depois." Emmett disse. Ele guiou Bella até sua mesa no canto e ela se sentou, se encolhendo na cadeira. Eu vi Emmett suspirar e deslizar uma salada até ela. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e ele franziu o cenho.

"Edward!" saltei para fora de meu transe e olhei para ver todos me observando.

"O quê?" perguntei. Alice revirou os olhos.

"Você não me ouviu? Você tem que convencer Bella a vir na sexta." Sacudi minha cabeça.

"Alice, se ela não quiser, ela não tem que ir. El parece bem frágil agora e como você cuida de coisas frágeis?" ela revirou os olhos. Eu estava lhe dando o mesmo discurso que ela me dava toda vez que estava menstruada.

"Como se fosse um vestido de baile antigo da Chanel." Ela murmurou. Eu assenti e Rose e Jasper riram. "Mas sério Edward! Ela precisa disso. Posso ver isso nos olhos dela. Ela precisa de alguém para conversar, ou pelo menos para estar por perto e não só o seu irmão. Alguma coisa aconteceu com Bella que acendeu isso e ela não pode prosseguir sem ajuda." Ela falou desesperadamente. Eu suspirei. Sabia que ela estava certa, mas não queria forçar Bella.

"Eu entendo o que você está dizendo Ali, realmente entendo, mas não quero forçá-la antes que ela esteja pronta. Deixe-a vir até nós." Eu disse gentilmente. Alice bufou cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Certo." Ela rosnou. Assenti e pus minha mão gentilmente sobre a dela.

"Alice, ela virá. Quem pode resistir a você?" perguntei sorrindo. Ela acendeu para a vida com um sorriso contagiante.

"Ninguém!" ela gritou alegremente. Todos nós rimos diante da veracidade de suas palavras.

O almoço passou rápido e, antes que eu percebesse, fazia meu caminho para a aula de Biologia. Vi Bella, já encolhida em seu assento e caminhei tentativamente até ela. Coloquei minha mochila no chão gentilmente, mas ela não me olhou.

"Ei Bella." Eu disse suavemente, não querendo assustá-la. Ela me olhou sem expressão. Sorri calorosamente para ela e, de novo, vi seus lábios se retorcerem embora não formassem um sorriso. "O seu dia tem sido bom até agora?" imaginei que se ela não iria falar, eu poderia fazer apenas perguntas que tivessem como resposta sim ou não. Ela deu de ombros levemente e eu vi o canto de sua boca se levantar um pouco. "É, meu dia tem sido assim também. Veja bem, tem essa garota que eu acho absolutamente bonita e interessante, mas ela nem sabe que eu existo." Eu disse honestamente. Olhei em seus olhos, tentando desesperadamente mostrar para ela de quem eu estava falando. Mostrar que ela era que mantinha minha mente distraída. Ela encarou meu olhar, suas profundas piscinas marrons presas por choque, medo, dor e um pouquinho de felicidade. "Olhe, eu sei que Alice te convidou para jantar na sexta, e eu sei que você provavelmente não irá, mas eu quero que você saiba, que não significaria muito só para Alice se você fosse." Ela continuou me encarando, um misto de emoções tão complexo, que era difícil assimilar. Eu sorri para ela antes de me virar para a frente da turma, puxando minha caneta e meu caderno.

**Bella**

Eu estava ta desesperadamente fora de mim que era quase cômico, quase. Olhar dentro dos olhos de Edward e ver a honestidade queimando enquanto ele falava era surreal. Senti minha mente ficar atordoada minha respiração lenta. Ele era irresistível demais, perfeito demais e eu estava quebrada. Pessoas perfeitas não pertenciam ao mesmo espaço de pessoas quebradas. Era assim que funcionava.

Depois de seu pequeno discurso antes da aula de biologia, ele se voltou para a frente da sala e começou a tomar notas. Eu no podia me concentrar. Eu estava tentando entender o que ele havia dito. Ficou claro que os Cullen, ricos e poderosos como eram, eram todos pessoas de bom coração e eu os respeitava por isso. Eu sabia o que a riqueza podia fazer com as pessoas e ver que eles inda eram gentis e generosos era revigorante. Uma esperança para essa vida miserável exposta diante de mim.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**VOCÊS SÃO DEMAIS!!!**

**Estou tão feliz com as respostas para o primeiro capítulo. Como vocês podem perceber, os capítulos dessa fic são maiores que os de More Than What I Look Like, por isso a demora em postar. Afinal de contas, eu tmbém preciso de um tempo para mim. ; )**

**Muito bem, agora eu realmente preciso agradecer às seguintes pessoas:**

**Fábia Santiago – espero que fique mais curiosa ainda para o próximo update. Beijos **

**Ana Smith – tá aí, mais um. Beijos**

**Ccullen-BR – obrigada pelo Story Alert. Bjs**

**Mackie Culle - obrigada pelo Story Alert. Bjs**

**Ermia - obrigada pelo Story Alert. Bjs**

**CahBigaiski – ahhhhhhhhhhh, que bom que você passou por aqui também. E continue com preguiça, assim eu fico mais animada pra postar. obrigada pelo Story Alert. Bjs **

**Danna Mayfair - obrigada pelo Story Alert. Bjs**

**tsu – e aí, gostou? Bjs**

**Gabi – na verdade não. Ela tem um grande trauma que será explicado no decorrer da fic, ok?! Bjs**

**Teyas – mais um pedacinho pra você. Bjs**

**Naah – matei um pouco da sua curiosidade? Sim? Não? Então não perca os próximos capítulos! Bjs**

**natfurlan – respostas na ordem de suas perguntas: sim. Sim. Sim. Sim. Sim. Sim. Huashuahshuasahushas. E obrigada pelo Story Alert. Bjs**

**SofiaMichaela - obrigada pelo Story Alert. E pelo Favorite Author também. (no caso aqui está mais para Favorite Translator ****)Bjs **

**Desculpa pessoal, mas devido ao calor dos infernos aqui no Rio, hoje não tem post de More Than What I Look Like. Não agüento mais ficar dentro de casa, sério. Tô indo me entupir de sorvete perto da praia neste momento. Beijos e até semana que vem! (espero que isso aconteça até quarta, ok?)**

**E não se esqueçam que reviews deixam a autora e atradutora muuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttoooooooooooooooooooo felizes!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Decisões

**Esta fic é uma tradução do original "ECHOES OF SILENCE" autorizada pela autora imma vampire. **

**Nenhum dos personagens nos pertence. Eles são da Dona Stephenie Meyer.**

**Agora leiam!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Decisões**

**Bella**

A semana seguinte ao convite passou rápido. Emmett recusou, dizendo à eles que estávamos ocupados aquela noite. Como eu tinha tanto medo de pessoas, me senti um pouco obrigada a entender mais sobre os Cullen. Eu queria entendê-los, conhecer seus hábitos, eu queria que fossemos amigos. Foi a primeira vez em anos que pensei em ter amigos e só o pensamento me assustou. Meu mundo havia sido completamente virado de cabeça para baixo e era tudo graças ao garoto de cabelo bronze em minha turma de Biologia e sua irmã pixel.

Dias se passaram e boatos sobre o baile que riria acontecer se espalhou como fogo. Quem queria ir com quem, quem iria fazer compras aonde. Me desliguei da maior parte disso, não me importando. Não era como se eu fosse ao baile. "Ei, Bella." Congelei ao ouvir meu nome. Me virei levemente para ver um garoto grande vir a passos largos até mim. Me encolhi para longe dele, em direção ao meu armário. "Ei, eu sou Moose. Nós fazemos História juntos." Assenti mudamente para a nova descoberta. "Olhe, eu estava pensando se você queria ir ao baile comigo." Eu o encarei de olhos arregalados, pânico se instalando. Não, não, não! Saia daqui Bella! Vá! Sacudi minha cabeça desesperadamente, querendo fugir. Moose franziu o cenho. "Por que não? Vamos lá, eu sou a estrela dos Linebackers!" falou defensivamente. Ele não sabia que não devia falar comigo? Por que ele não podia apenas me deixa em paz? Me afastei e me virei, caminha em direção ao refeitório. Senti uma mão enorme agarrar meu braço e deixei escapar um soluço. Não, não, não! Bella saia daqui agora! Gritei para mim mesma. Ele me rodopiou e sorriu. Senti lágrimas arderem em meus olhos e os fechei, tentando desesperadamente pensar numa maneira de sair daquela situação. Pânico estava bombeando em minhas veias, deixando-me tonta. Eu queria sair daqui. Onde estava Emmett?

"EI!" abri meus olhos ao ouvir a voz forte de Emmett. Todos os rostos se viraram em sua direção enquanto ele vinha rapidamente até nós, assassinato em seus olhos. "Tire suas mãos de cima da minha irmã agora!" ele rugiu. Moose me soltou e se afastou. Desabei no chão, tentando me recompor. Ouvi Emmett gritando, mas não conseguia processar suas palavras. Eu consegui apenas a voz _dela_ em minha cabeça. _Vadia suja. Sua piranha. Você é nojenta_. Eu não conseguia sacudir sua voz para fora de minha cabeça e eu comecei a soluçar contra o metal gelado dos armários. A voz de Emmett subitamente parou de gritar e eu senti alguém se agachar perto de mim.

"Bells, Bells o que foi?" ele perguntou gentilmente. Solucei com mais força, tentando fazer as lágrimas parar. Cada soluço, destruía meu corpo, fazendo-me tremer violentamente. Tentei respirar fundo mas não ajudou. "Bells venha, vamos para casa." Senti as grandes mão de Emmett me levantarem e me agarrei em seu peito, soluçando. _Vadia suja_. "Venha, vamos te levar para casa." Ele disse gentilmente.

Eu estava vagamente ciente do que acontecia ao meu redor e quando Emmett me carregava para meu banheiro, eu havia me acalmado um pouco. Ele me colocou na bancada e ligou a banheira. Era um hábito meu ficar de molho na banheira depois de uma crise, e neste momento, eu precisava de um longo e quente banho. Emmett encheu a banheira e me encarou. "Você está bem Bells?" olhei para ele e assenti lentamente. Ele estava claramente preocupado e me senti triste por causar isso. "Está certa disso?" eu assenti. "Ele não te machucou, certo?" sacudi minha cabeça. "Está bem, eu vou preparar alguma comida pra gente. Apenas relaxe, ok?" assenti. Ele se levantou e saiu do banheiro. Comecei a retirar as camadas de roupas antes de me afundar na água quente. Suspirei, exausta e deixei o calor me acalmar.

Eu não tenho certeza de quanto tempo fiquei de molho, deixando minha mente vagar quando tive um estalo. Me levantei em pânico, meus olhos arregalados. Saí da banheira e me enrolei em uma toalha antes de sair em disparada para meu quarto. Corri até meu calendário e o arranquei da parede. Folheei até o último mês em pânico e então folheei até o mês antes daquele. Não,não, não! Fui tomada pelo pânico enquanto comecei a contar. Não poderia ser. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Corri escada abaixo e empurrei meu calendário para Emmett. Ele me olhou e franziu o cenho. O deixei examiná-lo por um momento antes que ele me olhasse horrorizado. Assenti, tomada pela dor. "Eu vou até a farmácia. Volto logo." Ele disse apanhando as chaves de cima da mesa. Me sentei esperando ansiosamente que ele retornasse.

**Edward**

Fiquei absolutamente pálido quando vi Moose agarrar Bella. Ele não percebeu o quão frágil ela era? Vi Emmett vir à passos largo pelo corredor na direção de Moose e me coloquei em seu caminho. Não era necessário que Emmett fosse suspenso e deixasse Bella sozinha aqui. "Emmett." Eu disse batendo em seu ombro. Ele olhou para mim, ódio em seus olhos. Apontei para Bella que estava soluçando contra os armários. Sua postura mudou instantaneamente e ele se abaixou para recolher sua irmã. Me virei para Moose que estava carrancudo.

"Cara, qual o problema dela?" ele perguntou com repulsa. Eu o encarei.

"Moose, apenas deixe-a em paz ok?" rosnei. Ele deu de ombros.

"Que seja, cara. Eu não acredito que quis levá-la ao baile. Ela é doidona." Disse ele divagando. Contei silenciosamente até dez em minha cabeça, tentando acalmar minha raiva. Me virei para Emmet e o vi carregando Bella em seus braços.

"Ela vai ficar bem?" perguntei preocupado com ela. Emmett pareceu triste.

"Eu não sei cara. Espero que sim." Assenti afaguei o braço de Emmet.

"Boa sorte." Ele assentiu seu obrigado e saiu, carregando Bella com ele. Pelo resto do dia, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em Bella e como ela estava se sentindo.

Dias se passaram e não havia sinal de nenhum dos dois. Isso me deixou ansioso, não tê-la por perto, não saber se ela estava bem. Tinha o pressentimento de que alguma coisa estava errada e me preocupei por seu bem estar. Onde ela estava? Estava pronto para arrombar os arquivos da escola e descobrir seu endereço quando Emmett apareceu na escola. Bella não estava com ele, embora ela se mantivesse atento ao seu telefone a cada minuto, como se estivesse esperando por um telefonema ou mensagem de texto. Não pude evitar a curiosidade atroz e o desejo de vê-la. Eu precisava saber se ela estava bem. "Ei, Emmett," eu disse lentamente, sentando em sua mesa. Ele tirou seus olhos do telefone e assentiu com um pequeno sorriso.

"Ei, Edward." Mordi meu lábio, incapaz de pensar numa maneira melhor de agir.

"Então, os Miami Dolphins estão realmente arrasando esta temporada." Disse fracamente. Emmett me olhou e riu.

"É, eu sou um fã dos Dolphins. Bella torce para os Raven mas só porque o nome do time foi dado depois de Edmund Alvin Pope." Franzi as sobrancelhas.

"Edgar Allan Poe?" perguntei. Emmett revirou os olhos.

"É, é a mesma coisa. Então, de quem você é fã?" sorri.

"Oh, do Seahawks, cara." Emmett assentiu.

"Posso lidar com isso. Foi o primeiro time que eu assisti." Ele disse assentindo. Eu ri.

"Como Bella está?" perguntei, incapaz de continuar com aquilo por mais tempo. Emmett suspirou.

"Eu não-"

"Você não tem que me contar todos os seus segredos de família, só me deixe saber se ela está bem." eu disse desesperadamente. Emmet estudou meu rosto um momento antes de suspirar.

"Ela está bem. ela está lidando com muita coisa neste momento e tem sido difícil de agüentar. Eu não sei como ela consegue. Aturar toda essa droga sem dizer uma única palavra." Ele sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou.

"Você se importa se eu perguntar o quê aconteceu com ela?" perguntei hesitante. Emmett suspirou.

"Eu gostaria de saber." Eu estava surpreso.

"O quê?" Emmettt assentiu.

"Ela não me diz. Ela não fala. Eu não ouço a voz dela há anos." Ele admitiu. Balancei minha cabeça surpreso.

"Ela não fala nem com você?" ele bufou.

"Gostaria que sim. Ela mal me deixa ajudá-la a sair do carro. Ela é tão retraída dentro dela mesma que me preocupo que ela não seja capaz de achar a saída de novo." Eu o encarei m choque. O quê diabos havia acontecido à Bella para fazê-la se retrair tanto?

**Bella**

Havia uma vida em mim agora. Outra alma estava crescendo, se desenvolvendo em meu útero. Como eu não havia percebido antes? Tenho sentido ondas de culpa me assolarem enquanto percebia todas as vezes em que pulava uma refeição. Eu não estava alimentando o bebê dentro de mim.

É claro, aqui estava a questão, eu iria mantê-lo? Sabendo como esse bebê havia sido concebido e quem seu pai era, me fez ter pena do pequeno amontoado de células. Eu sabia que apesar disso, eu nunca seria capaz de viver comigo mesma se matasse este bebê. Mas poderia viver com ele, me lembrando do passado brutal? Não tinha certeza se poderia.

Passei dias na cama, contemplando meu futuro, o futuro dele, quando um pensamento cruzou minha mente. Dois brilhantes olhos verdes me encaravam com intensidade, com força o bastante para me colocar em chamas. Arfei por sua beleza enquanto seu rosto se tornava mais claro. Era um rosto que eu aprendi a amar vendo todos os dias. O rosto de Edward. Ele estava sorrindo lindamente pra mim enquanto ele segurava um pequeno embrulho em seus pálidos braços. Olhei para ver que o embrulho era um pequeno bebê, com cachos chocolate escuros e olhos marrons como lama. Edward olhava para a criança com mais amor do que eu já tenha visto antes. Ele me olhou e sorriu. "Somos uma família." Suas palavras ecoaram em minha mente, e eu pulei, saindo de meus pensamentos. Quase ri de mim mesma e da impossibilidade daquela cena acontecer. Edward nunca iria me querer. Eu não estava apenas quebrada, mas estava arruinada, corrompida e apavorada. Como ele suportava me olhar estava além de minha compreensão. Meus pensamentos giraram em minha mente por mais um tempo antes que eu tomasse minha decisão.

Ouvi a porta da frente abrir e passos altos em direção ao meu quarto. Emmet bateu gentilmente na porta antes de entrar. "Ei, você já se decidiu?" assenti e me sentei. Emmett estudou meu rosto por um momento antes de suspirar. "Tem certeza de que você quer isso?" assenti novamente. Eu estava cem por centro positiva. Emmett suspirou. "Está bem, vamos até a clínica."

**Edward**

Ignorei todos os meus professores no dia seguinte na escola. Minha mente não havia parado de zumbir dede que Emmett dividiu a informação sobre Bella comigo. Minha mente continuou montando cenários diferentes, cada um pior que o último, todos eles me deixando com raiva.

Quando a hora do almoço chegou, eu estava furioso. Quem poderia machucar tal anjo? Irrompi o refeitório e me sentei raivosamente. Alice me olhou e sorriu, seu rosto estourando de alegria. "O quê?" rebati. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

"Edward, Edward, isso são modos de falar com sua amada irmã?" ela perguntou balançando a cabeça.

"Ali, eu estou tendo um péssimo dia."rosnei. ela assentiu.

"Eu encontrei algo que o fará melhor." Estudei seu rosto antes de me sentar direito e olhar em volta, para a única pessoa que tenho ansiado por ver. Lá estava ela, sentada perto de Emmett como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela comendo uma salada, forçando-a a descer, sem expressão alguma no rosto. Senti meu coração se elevar. Ela estava aqui. Não consegui parar meu corpo enquanto me levantava e fazia meu caminho até a mesa dela. Emmett olhou para mim e sorriu, embora Bella não tivesse se movido.

"Ei, Bella. Você está melhor?"perguntei suavemente. Ela olhou para mim, seus grandes olhos castanhos arregalados. Ela assentiu lentamente e eu sorri. "Estou muito feliz. Estive preocupado quando você não apareceu por alguns dias." Eu disse honestamente. Vi seus lábios se retorcerem e ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Senti meu coração se erguer e palpitar de felicidade. Eu a tinha feito sorrir. Eu havia feito isso. "Bem, eu tenho que voltar para minha família. Como homem, eu preciso de todas as cinco refeições diárias."brinquei. Emmett bufou e o pequeno sorriso de Bella cresceu mais um pouquinho. "Te vejo na aula de Biologia."eu disse sorrindo. Ela assentiu lentamente e eu voltei em direção à minha mesa. Me sentei e sorri. Alice estava pulando em sua cadeira.

"Você a fez sorrir!" ela disse. Eu assenti.

"Eu acho que isso fez o dia dele." Provocou Rose. Eu ri, sem ter como negar. Isso realmente fez meu dia. Inferno, fez a semana toda por não tê-la visto, valer a pena. Subitamente eu mal podia esperar pela aula de Biologia.

**Bella**

Nunca havia me sentido tão forçada a entender alguém quanto me sentia a entender Edward. Ele falaria comigo na aula, sem esperar que eu respondesse e me levaria até minha próxima aula. Parecia que eu não poderia fazê-lo me deixar em paz, mesmo que eu quisesse.

"Então, Alice vai dar uma festa este final de semana. Meus pais estarão fora da cidade e ela quer dar uma grande festa, então obviamente, eu estarei fora de casa." Ele disse revirando os olhos. Eu sorri gentilmente. Havia se tornado tão mais natural, sorrir com Edward por perto; e embora nunca fosse uma sorriso completo, eu sempre via seu rosto se iluminar quando eu tentava. "Então, eu estava pensando se talvez você quisesse sair esse final de semana." Eu congelei, medo tomando posse de mim. Eu estava pronta para algo deste tipo? Eu sabia que confiava m Edward, mais do eu provavelmente deveria, mas eu confiava. Então a compreensão da situação me atingiu. Eu era uma vagabunda, quebrada e corrompida. Ele nunca iria me querer depois de descobrir sobre isso. Eu era imprestável. Eu estava apenas desperdiçando o tempo dele e o meu. Levantei meu olhar para ver a preocupação nos belos olhos verdes de Edward. Sacudi minha cabeça e me afastei, tentando evitar que meu coração se quebrasse com cada passo mais distante dele. Me virei e voei corredor afora. Eu precisava sair. Precisava sair.

Corri até o jipe de Emmett e puxei minha chave. Destranquei a porta do passageiro e subi cuidadosamente. Bati a porta com força e me enrolei no assento do passageiro onde meus soluços eram livres para se libertar.

**Edward**

Eu não podia acreditar o quão estúpido me senti. É claro que ela não estava pronta para um passo como este. Eu sabia que ela precisaria de tempo até que isso acontecesse.. eu só tinha que mover ao seu ritmo, deixá-la estabelecer a velocidade. Eu não poderia forçar ou impor nada à ela sem assustá-la.

Meu coração se quebrou ao ver a dor e o pânico em seus olhos antes dela fugir. Eu ia segui-la, mas pensei melhor não. Ela precisava de um tempo sozinha e isso era o mínimo que eu podia dar a ela. O resto do dia passou em completa miséria enquanto eu tentava pensar na melhor maneira de me desculpar com Bella. Eu não queria que nada ficasse estranho entre nós. Eu não queria perdê-la.

"Por que você aparenta como se alguém acabasse de queimar o seu piano?" Alice perguntou enquanto eu caminhava até meu carro. Olhei para ela e suspirei, deslizando até o assento do motorista. Rose e Jasper entraram no banco de trás e Alice, na frente.

"Eu estraguei tudo." Admiti.

"O quão ruim foi?" Alice perguntou. Sua voz era suave e eu sabia que ela havia entendido sobre o quê eu estava falando.

"Eu agi muito rápido. Eu perguntei se ela queria sair esse final de semana e ela se apavorou." Suspirei. Alice afagou meu ombro gentilmente.

"Ela vai aparecer, apenas lhe dê um tempo." Ela disse gentilmente. Eu assenti e acelerei para casa, tentando desesperadamente não pensar na garota de cabelos cor de mogno.

Entrei em casa e ouvi mamãe ao telefone na cozinha.

"Oh! Claro, eu adoraria fazê-lo! Não, não é problema! Sim, faz tanto tempo que eu fiz um quarto de bebê. Sim, eu adoraria. Agora mesmo? Não, eu não estou ocupada. Estarei aí em uma hora!" ela disse sorrindo. Acenei para ela e peguei um copo com água. Mamãe era uma designer de interiores, e embora ela normalmente decorasse para solteiros, pessoas ricas, ela preferia decorar quarto de bebê e crianças. Mamãe tinha um carinho especial por crianças. "Sim, bem te vejo em breve. Até logo." Ela sorriu e desligou o telefone. "Olá querido, como foi a escola?" eu dei de ombros.

"Bem." ela assentiu.

"Acabei de pegar um novo cliente. Eles querem que eu decore um quarto de bebê." Ela estava radiante com a notícia. "Então eu vou até a casa deles agora mesmo e voltarei à noite. Se seu pai chegar em casa antes de mim, diga-o para terminar de fazer as malas pois sei que ele ainda não terminou" eu assenti.

"Eu digo." Ela sorriu e beijou minha bochecha antes de sair da cozinha. Suspirei e me arrastei dramaticamente escada acima. Eu sabia que estava sendo uma "rainha do drama", mas honestamente, eu não consegui me importar. Eu só queria ver Bella de novo.

**Bella**

"Então Bells. Eu liguei para Esme Cullen sobre o quarto do bebê." Emmett disse me olhando. Eu assenti do sofá onde eu mastigava uma maçã. Emmett suspirou. "Você está bem?" assenti distante. "Bells, ele fez algo com você?" levantei meu olhar para Emmett., surpresa. "Edward, ele te machucou?" sacudi minha cabeça furiosamente. Como Emmett podia sequer pensar que Edward havia me machucado? Edward era a pessoa mais doce e gentil que eu conhecia. Se eu tivesse que ficar segura com alguém, este seria Edward. "Eu só estou preocupado com você. Não é fácil te ver chorando em meu carro depois da aula." Ele admitiu. Senti culpa instantaneamente e levantei. Lancei-lhe um olhar de desculpas antes de ir para meu quarto. O quarto do bebê ficaria próximo ao meu. Emmett havia pensado que seria legal decorar o quarto do bebê. Achei que era um pouco cedo para isso. No final, Emmett venceu e nós contratamos uma designer de interiores para ajudar já que nenhum de nós tinha a menor idéia sobre o que fazer.

Caí pesadamente em minha cama e suspirei, me enroscando de lado e fechando meus olhos. Desejei que o sono viesse e senti meus ossos girarem enquanto finalmente deixei a consciência.

"Sim, este é o quarto do bebê." A voz alta de Emmett ecoou pela parede. Me sentei e franzi as sobrancelhas.

"Oh, tem uma vista adorável." A voz da mulher era gentil, paciente e amável. Fui atraída até ela instantaneamente. Me levantei, enrolando a colcha ao redor de meus ombros antes de entrar no que logo seria o quarto do bebê. A mulher tinha cabelos ondulados em um tom de caramelo que alcançavam a metade de suas costas. Ela era uns 3 centímetros mais alta que eu e tinha a pele clara. Ela se virou para olhar para mim e eu fui atingida pelo belo verde que encontrou minhas próprias orbes castanhas. Havia apenas uma pessoa que tinha esses olhos. Edward. "Você deve ser Bella." Disse ela gentilmente. Assenti e apertei mais a colcha em minha volta. "Tenho ouvido tanto sobre você. Meus filhos estão alucinados sobre você, todos os dois." Corei e enterrei minha cabeça um pouco em minha colcha. Esme sorriu calorosamente. "Bem, vejamos com o que teremos que trabalhar, certo?"

* * *

**Olá pessoal! pela demora em postar mas nos meses de Novembro e Dezembro estarei mais lenta do que o normal. Época de festas então são muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiitas horas extras no meu trabalho. Mas aí está. O que acharam deste capítulo? Só posso saber se tiver reviews. **

**Mas enquanto isso, eu preciso agradecer aos que adicionaram essa fic como Favorita Story Alert e pelas reviews no último capítulo postado:**

**CahBigaiski – adoro suas reviews. Sempre. E, meleca, você me viciou na fic que me recomendou! Assim eu não acabo a tradução dessa aqui! Bjs**

**Teyas – realmente, quem resiste a Alice? E principalmente ao Edward! *suspira* bjs**

**Priis Cullen – obrigada pelo Favorite Story. Bjs**

**Stapani r. – desculpa, foi sem querer. Mas se serve de consolo, eu traduzo e choro! obrigada pelo Fvorite Story e Favorite Author. Minha sugestão para o site é adicionar o botão "Favorite Translator" : ) bjs**

**Bunny93 – BEM VINDA MINHA NOVA LEITORA! Gostou? Que bom! Agora eu vou ali tomar um sorvete e já volto, ok?! você me deixou com vontade! Bjs e obrigada Tb pelo Favorite Story garota doida!! Rsrsrsrsrs**

**Anne Lima – ei, que bom! Fico feliz! Valeu pelo Favorite Story. Bjs**

**tsu – que bom! Pedido atendido. Bjs**

**Naah – credo, que exagero! Hahahahahaha. Só por causa disso, te deixei mais curiosa, não deixei?! Bjs**

**E aí meninas, preparadas para o dia 20? Por favor me contem como foi o filme pois eu só vou assistir dia 27 ou 28/11!!!!!! Que horrível, eu sei. vou fazer umas aulas de relaxamento pra ver se não surto até lá. Bom, beijinhos para todas e até sábado. **


	4. Chapter 4 Confissão

**Essa fic é uma tradução do original "ECHOES OF SILENCE" autorizada pela autora imma vampire.**

**Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Mas eu tiro uma casquinha do Edward.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Confissão**

**Edward**

O fim de semana passou sem maiores problemas. Terminei me trancando em meu quarto e tocando meu piano ou ouvindo música enquanto a festa de Alice acontecia lá embaixo. Eu não estava com ânimo para ser um bom anfitrião.

Quando a Segunda-Feira finalmente chegou, eu estava nervoso para encarar Bella. As coisas entre nós ficariam estranhas ou diferentes? Ela voltaria à ficar isolada? Não tinha jeito de saber. De algum jeito, consegui chegar até a hora do almoço ser ver Bella, muito para minha tristeza. Eu estava tão ansioso quanto entrei no refeitório, meus olhos procurando desesperadamente por ela, que eu estava alheio aos pormenores ao meu redor. Senti uma pequena mão sobre meu antebraço e dei um pulo. Baixei meu olhar para ver Bella sorrindo gentilmente para mim. Sorri, meu corpo inteiro relaxando. "Ei." Respirei, deixando toda a minha ansiedade sair com essa única palavra. Estava claro em seus olhos que eu havia sido perdoado.

Ela sorriu e afagou meu braço gentilmente antes de começar a caminhar em direção à nossa mesa de sempre. Criamos o hábito, Bella e eu, de sentarmos com seu irmão Emmett. Ela ainda não se sentia confortável o bastante para se sentar com minha irmã e os Hale, mas estávamos trabalhando nisso lentamente.

Nos sentamos à mesa e Emmett sorriu. "Como foi seu final de semana?" ele perguntou. Balancei minha cabeça.

"Chato." Eu disse olhando para Bella. Ela sorriu gentilmente embora parecesse pesarosa. "E o seu?" Emmett deu de ombros.

"Chato." Ele disse sorrindo. Assenti e sorri, feliz por Bella ter me perdoado.

**Bella**

As aulas correram preguiçosamente e eu estava feliz por ir para casa no final do dia. Eu estava completamente exausta. Chegamos em casa e me movi para a cozinha para separar os ingredientes do nosso jantar. "Ah, não senhorita." Emmett disse me redirecionando para a sala. Franzi o cenho para ele e o mesmo sorriu. "Teremos jogos de família esta noite. Eu vou pedir a pizza, você pega o Scrabble." (N/T: é um tipo de palavra-cruzada só que em formato de jogo de tabuleiro.) O encarei surpresa. Nós não jogávamos jogos de família desde a morte de nossos pais. Sorri para meu irmão. Ele realmente era o melhor que alguém poderia pedir. Sorri e assenti. Subi as escadas até o armário de jogos e peguei o Scrabble. Sorri para mim mesma. Eu sempre venci este jogo.

Jogamos por horas e no final, eu venci, como sempre. "Droga Bells. Eu ainda não consigo te derrotar." Ele suspirou. Dei de ombros e sorri. Não me sentia feliz assim há muito tempo. Olhei para o relógio e suspirei. Emmett assentiu. "Vá para a cama. Eu limpo tudo." Assenti e me levantei. Sorri para meu irmão e me inclinei, dando-lhe um abraço apertado. No começo ele ficou rígido, surpreso, antes de retribuir o abraço. Não foi gentil, um abraço cuidadoso como ele vinha me dando. Era um verdadeiro abraço esmagador de ossos à moda Emmett. Eu havia sentido tanta falta desses abraços. "Eu te amo Bells." Sorri e beijei sua bochecha. Ele entendeu meu gesto: eu também te amo.

**Edward**

No dia seguinte, fiquei surpreso ao ver Emmett sentado com Alice, Jasper e Rose no almoço. Olhei em volta e vi Bella sentada à mesa onde vínhamos almoçando no fundo do refeitório. Nos sentaríamos sozinhos hoje?

Ela sorriu para mim enquanto me sentava ao seu lado. "Então, seu dia tem sido bom até agora?" perguntei suavemente. Ela assentiu, mordendo seu lábio inferior carnudo. Eu sorri. "Bom. Então, vamos almoçar sozinhos hoje?" Ela assentiu e olhou para Emmett. Olhei para ele e o vi em uma profunda conversa com Rose, ignorando completamente a comida e todos à sua volta. Sorri. "Estou feliz por eles." Bella assentiu concordando e eu peguei meu hambúrguer. "Você teve uma noite agradável?" ela assentiu, um sorriso caloroso tomando conta de seus lábios. Fiquei momentaneamente deslumbrado. "Bom assim?" ela assentiu e eu senti meu próprio sorriso se alargando. "Bom."

O almoço passou rapidamente, assim como a aula de Biologia que veio depois. Eu não queria me separa de Bella. Eu precisava dela ao meu lado como eu precisava de oxigênio. Eu sabia o quê estava acontecendo comigo, embora eu tentasse não admitir. Eu sabia que estava me apaixonando por Bella, e me preparando para a mágoa. Ela estava quebrada. Alguém havia lhe machucado há muito tempo atrás e ninguém esteve lá para consertá-la. Eu sabia que parte o estrago não poderia ser desfeito, mas eu deixaria de tentar, não era mais uma questão de querer, mas uma necessidade de consertá-la. Eu tinha que ter certeza de que ela ficasse inteira de novo, não importava qual fosse o preço.

**Bella**

Nem uma única vez, nos três anos em que eu havia deixado de falar, eu senti um desejo de falar tão forte quanto sentia neste momento. Eu queria contar tudo para Emmett e Edward, explicar o quê estava acontecendo, dizer à eles como eu me sentia e o quão grata eu era aos dois. Eles eram um time, me curando. Eu queria ver meu irmão livre. Ele merecia toda a felicidade do mundo e, tão logo eu parasse de prendê-lo, ele conseguiria isso. E então havia Edward. Eu sabia que contra meu melhor julgamento, estava começando a gostar de Edward. Eu não sabia o que esperar disso, não era como se ele pudesse retribuir esse sentimento. E talvez fosse melhor desse jeito. Melhor assistir e gostar dele à distância do que ter meu coração partido.

Estávamos em meados de Abril e eu estava grávida de três meses. De acordo com meu médico minha barriga apareceria logo. Ele queria que eu começasse a comer mais, dizendo que eu estava desnutrida e se eu não me alimentasse direito, o bebê teria dificuldades para se desenvolver. Com o passar dos dias, meu amor pelo bebê crescia mais e mais. Ela se pareceria comigo? Ela seria desajeitada ou ágil? Ela teria as mesmas paixões?

Pensamentos pulavam incessantemente em minha mente, e eu senti o calor toda vez que pensava em e meu bebê que iria nascer.

Eu tinha até começado a comer mais, embora fosse bem difícil de fazer. Eu estava tão acostumada a comer tão pouco que eu nunca estava com fome. Mas eu queria que meu bebê fosse saudável e forte. Queria que ele se desenvolvesse.

Na escola, Edward e eu continuamos almoçando sozinhos. Era bom, até confortável, ficar sentada lá com Edward. Eu estava lentamente ficando mais e mais confortável ficando sozinha com ele.

Ele estava me contando uma história quando na metade, Emmett veio até nossa mesa radiante. "Ei, pessoal, adivinhem só." Ele disse sorrindo. Edward sorriu e levantou o olhar para Emmett.

"O quê?" Emmett sorriu.

"Eu estava conversando com Rose, e ela estava me contando que seu pai tem uma pequena garagem em Port Angeles. Ela estava me contando que eles tem todas essas novas peças que acabaram de sair e ela se ofereceu para me levar até lá depois da escola." Eu assenti, vendo onde isso iria. Ele queria permissão para sair. Me senti to culpada por ficar prendendo meu irmão. Ele merecia toda a felicidade do mundo. "Você acha que ficaria tudo bem?" O olhei e sorri assentindo. Eu queria que ele fosse feliz. "Sério Bells?" assenti de novo e ele sorriu.

"Se você quiser, eu posso levar Bella para casa, então vocês não pegariam trânsito." Edward ofereceu. Emmett se virou para mim, vendo se eu estava de acordo com essa opção. Eu assenti. Seria interessante dar uma volta em um carro com Edward. Emmett sorriu novamente.

"Legal! Certo, bem, então eu te vejo à noite Bells. Estou com meu celular." Eu assenti e ele sorriu voltando para a mesa onde Rose esperava por ele.

"Você está bem com isso?" Edward perguntou gentilmente. Olhei para ele e soltei o ar antes de assentir. Ele estudou minha face um momento antes de assentir. "Ótimo."

Caminhei para fora do vestiário feminino depois da Educação Física e fiquei surpresa por ver Edward, encostado na parede, esperando por mim. Eu sorri para ele e ele sorriu de volta. "Está pronta para ir?" assenti e caminhei para o seu lado. Não havia notado antes quantas pessoas olhavam Edward. Hoje, enquanto caminhávamos, ouvi sussurros de choque. Franzi o cenho. Estávamos na companhia um do outro por quase um mês agora. Por que isso era uma surpresa tão grande?

Edward olhou para mim e sorriu gentilmente. "Você está ouvindo eles?" assenti e ele riu. "Apenas os ignore. Eles fazem isso todo dia." Franzi o cenho e ele riu.

Caminhamos través da escola e eu me curvei para mais perto de Edward, tentando me esconder dos olhares curiosos. "Cullen!" Edward e eu olhamos e eu me encolhi. Moose veio rapidamente em nossa direção e sorrindo. "Ei cara, e aí?" mordi meu lábio e tentei com todas as forças não hiper ventilar. Senti uma grande mão descansar no final de minhas costas e me inclinei sobre ela. Edward sorriu para mim tranquilizadoramente. Eu assenti.

"Ei Moose." Edward disse suavemente. Moose sorriu.

"Ei, então, uma galera vai para Port Angeles este fim de semana. Tá afim?" Edward olhou para mim e eu olhei de volta com os olhos arregalados.

"Fica para a próxima, Moose." Edward disse passando seu braço firmemente em minha cintura. Eu me sentia segura nos braços de Edward e eu não me encolhia para longe dele como com os outros. Moose olhou para mim e franziu o cenho.

"Está bem, eu te vejo depois." Ele disse indo embora. Ele olhou de volta para nós de cara feia. Suspirei pesadamente e me recostei em Edward. Ele esfregou meu braço gentilmente antes de me endireitar e me afastar. Me sentia segura demais naqueles braços. Edward assentiu e guiou o caminho até seu carro. Ele abriu a porta do passageiro para mim e eu lhe dei um pequeno sorriso, entrando em seguida. A viagem foi silenciosa. O único barulho era a suave música de Debussy vinda dos alto falantes. Eu sorri, aproveitando o som familiar de Clair de Lune. Recostei minha cabeça, fechando os olhos.

"Bella." Olhei para Edward para vê-lo me observando. "Qual caminho?" mordi meu lábio e apontei para a esquerda. Ele assentiu e virou. Percebi eu tinha que lhe mostrar o caminho. Ninguém havia vindo até minha casa antes, exceto sua mãe que estava decorando o quarto do bebê.

Chegamos em minha casa rapidamente e Edward estacionou na impressionante garagem. "Bella." Ele começou, desligando o carro. "Bella, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa." Senti meu coração se apertar por antecipação. "Eu quero que você saiba que eu não espero que você corresponda. É muita coisa para digerir." Ele disse olhando para suas mãos. Mordi meu lábio. O que significava isso? "Bella, eu me apaixonei por você." Eu estava chocada. O que? Ele esperou um momento antes de olhar para mim. Seus profundos olhos verdes procurando os meus. "Bella eu te amo. Você é a pessoa mais bonita e gentil que eu já conheci e eu sei que você está quebrada e ferida mas eu quero te consertar, Bella. Você é o meu mundo." Eu não consegui respirar. Meu coração havia se alojado em minha garganta, me sufocando. Eu precisava sair do carro e pensar. Edward suspirou e assentiu. Ele destrancou o carro e voltou a olhar para suas mãos. "Te vejo amanhã, Bella." Ele disse gentilmente. Eu não consegui vê-lo com dor, especialmente quando eu era a causadora da dor, mas eu precisava sair. Toquei seu braço gentilmente e ele me olhou. Tentei sorrir e ele entendeu. Escorreguei para fora do carro e corri em direção a casa. Entrei e fechei a porta sem olhar para trás. Eu precisava pensar.

**Edward**

Eu não pretendia cuspir aquilo tudo para ela, mas quando eu a estive abraçando, meu braço em volta de sua cintura na escola, senti que era certo. Como se eu tivesse sido feito para abraçá-la. Eu sabia que precisava contar para ela. Todas as cartas estavam na mesa agora. Estavam nas mãos dela.

Quando cheguei em casa, fui direto para meu piano. Eu precisava de tempo para pensar, para trabalhar através do caos em que se encontrava minha mente, e não havia melhor lugar para isso do que em meu piano.

Eu toquei por horas, trabalhando em uma nova melodia que eu vinha preparando em minha mente, praticando para a perfeição. Eu soube, uma vez terminada, que eu havia escrito para Bella. A canção de ninar de Bella.

Ouvi uma batida na porta e parei. Alice entrou e sorriu. "Eu gosto dessa." Ela disse gentilmente. Eu assenti e dei espaço no banco para que ela se juntasse a mim. "Você está bem?" suspirei, incerto sobre como responder.

"Eu não sei." admiti lentamente. "Eu contei para ela como sinto. Ela precisava saber." Alice colocou sua pequena mão sobre a minha e apertou gentilmente.

"Tudo vai dar certo." Ela disse cheia de confiança. Sorri em agradecimento e ela beijou minha têmpora. "Eu vou para a cama. Boa noite, Edward." Eu a abracei e sorri.

"Boa noite, Alice. Obrigado." Ela assentiu e deixou o cômodo. Me voltei para o piano e suspirei antes de tocar a canção de ninar da Bella novamente.

* * *

**Doidas para me matar por causa do final, acertei?! Mas se vocês fizerem isso, como vou postar o resto??? Então sejam pacientes, afinal de contas, LUA NOVA ESTREIOU HOJE!!!!! E eu só vou assistir semana que vem!!!*carinha triste***

**Bom, aqui vão meus beijos e agradecimentos semanais:**

**RuCa – obrigada pelo Favorite Story, bjs**

**GJKR FicsLTDA - obrigada pelo Favorite Story, Story Alert, Favoritte Author e Author Alert (Ufa! Obrigada mesmo!) Pois é, não sei o que acontece quando vou procurar uma nova fic. Acabo lendo as mais trágicas, e com romance Ed/Bells claro, e as autoras me permitem traduzi-las. Também espero que o final de ambas seja bom. Já to morrendo de pena da Bella. Prometo que a próxima tradução vai ser uma comédia romântica, senão nem eu agüento!!! Bjs**

**Priis Cullen – que bom que gostou. E, por favor, ME CONTA COMO FOI O FILME!!!!!! Bjs**

**Lila Cullen – obrigada pelo Favorite Story, bjs**

**CahBigaiski – Não se mate! Senão, quem vai escrever o restante de 50 coisas...(pra quem ainda não leu essa fic procure pelo nome da autora aí, ó: CahBigaiski. É muito boa)*momento propaganda off* E aliás, o cap de hj foi pequenininho. Mas eu sei que você caprichar no próximo. Que tal 20 páginas de Word?? Brincadeirinha! Pode deixar que eu pedi para a Priis Cullen me contar como foi o filme e depois eu te conta também! Bjs**

**Nahh – não me mostra a língua menina! Eu te mostro também! *mostra a língua para a Naah* Pois é, a Bella está grávida. Sabe de quem? Eu sei. mas não vou te contar. Pelo menos não agora. Só semana que vem. Bjs e não me odeie!**

**Bunny93 – pronto, postei! Vou tentar não demorar com o próximo também, ok?! Bjs. Nem me fala em ovomaltine.*suspira de vontade***

**Muito bem, deixem a autora e a tradutora loucas de felicidade e mandem suas reviews! Vamos lá, é rápido, indolor e faz tão bem para todos nós. Beijos e até semana que vem!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Desolação

**Esta fic é uma tradução do original "ECHOES OF SILENCE" autorizada pela autora imma vampire.**

**Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Desolação**

**Edward**

Nem Bella nem Emmett foram à escola no dia seguinte. Eu tentei ligar para Emmett, mas caía direto na caixa postal. Isso me deixou ansioso, não saber onde nenhum deles estavam. Me arrastei pelas aulas, distraído. Uma ansiedade em carne viva roendo meu estômago. Algo estava errado. Eu podia sentir isso.

Tentei perguntar à Alice sobre isso, já que ela era tão intuitiva, mas ela me disse que também não podia imaginar o que havia acontecido. Ela estava tão desvairada quanto eu.

"Ei! Você ligou para o Ursão e a Bell. Não estamos aqui, mas deixe uma mensagem e nós a ouviremos e discutiremos sobre te ligar de volta. Paz." Rosnei ao ouvir a secretária eletrônica da casa deles... de novo. Tenho ligado durante todo o dia tentando encontrar alguém. Eu só precisava da confirmação de que ninguém estava morrendo. Me sentei a mesa do refeitório e corri minhas mãos por meus cabelos. Rose afagou meu ombro simpaticamente e eu respirei fundo. Senti meu celular despertar para a vida na mesa e o apanhei na velocidade da luz, trazendo-o até meu ouvido.

"Alô?" perguntei desesperadamente.

"Edward? É Emmett. Aconteceu um acidente."

**Bella**

Tenho tentado decidir sobre o que fazer à respeito de Edward a noite toda. Suas palavras deixaram abertas tantas portas. Ele realmente me amava? Isso era possível? Eu poderia amá-lo? A resposta para essa pergunta era óbvia. Sim. Eu já o amava. Eu já o amava há algum tempo. Eu sabia disso. Então, o quê estava me impedindo? Era medo? Bem, um pouco, sim. Medo de que ele me rejeitasse no momento em que descobrisse o quão bagunçada minha via realmente estava. Medo de que ele não aceitasse minhas decisões. E, principalmente, medo de que minha dor lhe causasse dor.

Fiquei acordada, refletindo sobre tudo em minha mente, tentando colocar tudo em ordem até que tomei uma decisão. Eu iria até sua casa esta noite e lhe contaria tudo. Procurei em minha bolsa o endereço que Alice havia escrito para mim há quase um mês atrás e assenti. Não era tão longe daqui e eu detestava dirigir, então eu iria andando. Escorreguei para fora sentido a agradável neblina noturna. Apertei meu casaco contra o corpo e comecei a caminhar.

Começou a chover mais forte enquanto eu continuava e senti a calçada mais escorregadia sob meus pés.

Aconteceu antes que eu pudesse perceber. Pisei em uma pequena pedra solta e escorreguei, caindo primeiro com o rosto na calçada. Não tive tempo para me virar, não tive tempo de levantar minhas mãos e suportar meu corpo. Eu apenas caí.

O que aconteceu depois disso ficou borrado. Eu não estava ciente de quem me levou para o hospital, ou como eu cheguei lá. Não percebi Emmett que entrou correndo no quarto chorando. Toda a minha atenção estava em meu bebê. Ela estava bem? ela sobreviveu a queda? Esperei por algumas horas para ouvir as notícias.

"Srta. Swan." Levantei meu olhar para o médico e ele sorriu gentilmente. "Sou o Dr. Cullen. Tenho entrado e saído daqui desde que você chegou mas parecia que você estava em transe." Assenti pesarosa. "Srta. Swan, temo que tenha más notícias." Ele disse tristemente. Senti o medo apertar fortemente meu estômago e meu peito. "Você perdeu o bebê na queda. Eu sinto muito." Água congelada encheu meus pulmões enquanto eu arfava por ar. Eu não conseguia respirar. Não. Não, o bebê estava bem. ela estava bem. mas a realidade veio duramente sobre mim e eu comecei a hiperventilar. Emmett apertou minha mão tranquilizadoramente e eu sentia as lágrimas e os soluços torturando meu corpo. Oh Deus.

**Edward**

Eu matei as últimas aulas, correndo direto para o hospital. Emmett me assegurou que ela não estava morrendo, mas eu precisava ter certeza, ver com meus próprios olhos. Cheguei ao hospital e adentrei, ignorando todas as enfermeiras que sorriam para mim, calorosamente demais. Meu trabalhava aqui. Eu sabia como algumas das mulheres poderiam ser.

Caminhei para o quarto que Emmett havia me dito e vi meu pai saindo dele. Ele me olhou, sem parecer surpreso. Ele colocou uma mão em meu ombro e suspirou. "Ela acabou de se acalmar. Não a aborreça." Eu assenti e me movi ansiosamente para dentro do quarto. Bella parecia tão pequena e frágil na camisola do hospital. Ela levantou o olhar até mim, seus grandes olhos brilhando com lágrimas. Vi Emmett se levantar e me apressei em pegar seu lugar. Procurei por sua mão e a apertei. "Vou até o banheiro." Emmett disse se desculpando. Assenti mudamente. Ouvi a porta fechar e dei minha total atenção à Bella.

"Oh Bella, meu amor, você está bem?" perguntei, afastando o cabelo de seu rosto. Vi mais angústia do que podia compreender, escondida em seus olhos. Ela explodiu em lágrimas e soluços que destruíam todo o seu corpo. Sentei na beirada da cama e a tomei em meus braços. Ela se deslocou para um lado da cama, pedindo para que eu me deitasse ao seu lado. Puxei o lençol e a peguei nos braços enquanto ela chorava em meu peito. Não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ficamos assim, mas não importava. Tudo o que importava é que _minha Bella _estava com dor.

**Bella**

Emmett tem sido meu cavaleiro de armadura reluzente, salvando-me do terrível vilão. Mas havia tanto mais que um cavaleiro podia fazer para te consertar. Edward tem sido o mago, o curandeiro que tomou a tarefa de me consertar. Eu devia à ambos os homens da minha vida e eu nunca estive tão aliviada em ver alguém em minha vida inteira do que quando os vi comigo no hospital. Edward me entendeu, mesmo que não soubesse nada do que estava acontecendo. Ele sabia do que eu precisava, eu estava tão agradecida que ele tivesse vindo me ver, tentando me curar. Emmett me manteve calma até que Edward pudesse assumir seu lugar. Deitar em seus braços ajudou a aliviar um pouco da dor. Eventualmente, o sono me alcançou, cansada de mais para sonhar.

"Bella, Bella meu amor, acorde." Lábios refrescantes foram pressionados contra minha testa e eu tremi. Os braços quentes ao meu redor apertaram-se levemente e meus olhos se abriram. Levantei meu olhar para ver Edward sorrindo gentilmente para mim. Então não havia sido um sonho. Meu coração se elevou com essa percepção. "Está se sentindo um pouco melhor?" ele perguntou suavemente. Balancei minha cabeça tristemente e me aconcheguei em seu peito quente. Ele suspirou. "Eu queria tanto ajudar Bella. Eu queria tirar toda a sua dor. Se pudesse eu o faria num piscar de olhos." Senti as lágrimas se acumularem em meus olhos por suas amáveis palavras. Eu sabia que queria falar com ele, dizer o quanto eu o amava e o quanto ele já havia me ajudado, mas minha voz estava presa em minha garganta. Eu não conseguia forçar as palavras para fora. Ouvi a porta abrir e olhei para ver Emmett entrar. Ele parecia em pânico e eu estendi a mão para ele. Ele se sentou perto de mim, tomando minha mão na dele. Soluços escaparam de minha boca e eu enterrei meu rosto contra Edward, tentando escapar da agitação interna. Senti suas grandes mãos esfregar minhas costas tranquilizadoramente enquanto Emmett apertava minha mão de modo reconfortante. Respirei fundo, sentindo o incrível perfume de Edward. Eu nunca havia notado antes o quanto ele cheirava deliciosamente bem. o aroma me acalmou um pouco e eu parei de soluçar.

"Como você está Bells?" olhei para meu irmão, a dor estampada em minha face. "Bella," sua voz se quebrou com dor e algumas lágrimas saíram dos cantos de seus olhos. Eu assenti, entendendo. Nos havíamos perdido um membro da família noite passada.

As mãos de Edward me seguravam apertado e eu me senti tão culpada por deixá-lo por fora do assunto. Me virei para Emmett, implorando com meus olhos, ele olhou para Edward, depois para mim, e eu assenti.

"O que aconteceu?" Edward perguntou gentilmente, sentindo que nós lhe contaríamos. Emmett se engasgou por um momento antes de falar.

"Bella estava grávida." Ele explicou. Senti Edward se enrijecer e eu congelei, dor me assolando rapidamente. Isso seria o bastante para fazê-lo fugir? Mas seus braços se apertaram em minha volta e ele assentiu, pedindo que Emmett continuasse. "Noite passada, não estou certo do que aconteceu, mas eu recebi um telefonema do hospital. Eles disseram que Bella havia tropeçado. Ela perdeu o bebê." A dor me atravessou novamente e eu solucei. Edward afagou meus braços e costas tranquilizadoramente, tentando desesperadamente me confortar.

"Bella, eu sinto muito." Ele sussurrou. Eu solucei, enterrando meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

"Ela estava com cerca de três meses de gravidez." Emmett explicou. Edward afagou meus cabelos gentilmente.

"Oh Bella. Oh minha Bella, eu sinto muito." Ele sussurrou gentilmente. Senti meu coração se atraído por esse infinito, incondicional amor. Talvez, apenas talvez, ele fosse aquele por quem eu tenho esperado por toda a minha vida.

* * *

**Eu sou um amor, não sou mesmo?! Mesmo não tendo assistido Lua Nova ainda, (e diga-se de passagem estou caindo de sono), estou com um humor incrível só de saber que esse final de semana Edward não me escapa!**

**Bom, e isso também se deve as reviews/Favorite Story Alert maravilhosas que recebi:**

**Bunny93 – que bom que gostou. Ah, e no próximo ela fala!! Me conta como foi o filme? *olhinhos de Alice* bjs**

**Sky Malfoy – antes tarde do que nunca! Huashuashuashuas. Quanto mais reviews você enviar, mais rápido eu vou postar!! (rimou!!) bjs**

**Priis Cullen – bom, era pra você me contar com detalhes como foi o filme mas já que voce lê a fic, tá tudo bem, eu deixo passar. Bjs**

**MrSouza Cullen – gostou do capítulo? Gostou, principalmente, da reação do Edward no capítulo? Aposto que sim. Obrigada e bjs.**

**Chantal. Forks Cullen – que bom! Pronto pedido atendido! Bjs**

**CahBigaiski – calma, ela fala no próximo. Presta atenção na aula doida!! Huashuashuashuas. Na verdade, essa foi a segunda maior review que você me mandou. Amei!!! bjs **

**Tenho uma pequena observação pra fazer: a cada capítulo postado eu agradeço as reviews dadas ao capítulo anterior, por isso tenho notado a ausência de algumas pessoas nas reviews. Onde vocês estão? Ficaram chateados por não lhes agradecer em todos os capítulos? Não fiquem, !!! Seus nomes e reviews estão todos guardados porque, quando esta fic acabar eu vou agradecer à TODOS !!!!! façam uma autora e uma tradutora(que ainda não assistiu Lua Nova) ****, felizes. REVIEWS!!! Quem sabe eu não posto mais DOIS CAPITULOS essa semana?! *modo chantagem on* BEIJOS, BEIJOS BEIJOS!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Fale

**Esta é uma tradução do original 'ECHOES OF SILENCE" autorizado pela autora imma vampire.**

**Já sabem. Tudo pertence a Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Fale**

**Edward**

Eu fiquei com Bella até que ela recebesse alta dois dias depois. Emmett parecia agradecido em me ter por perto, embora frequentemente eu me sentisse um intruso. Ele me assegurou, então, que me queria por perto. "Você a acalma e é disso que ela precisa agora. Eu posso tê-la salvo, mas você a está curando." Ele me disse enquanto estávamos do lado de fora do quarto, assistindo Bella dormir.

"Ela é importante para mim." Admiti. Emmett assentiu.

"Eu posso ver isso e, Edward, eu confio em você. Você é um homem bom e é bom para ela." Suas palavras significaram muito para mim.

Fiquei curioso, durante minha estadia no hospital com Bella, não vi seus pais nenhuma vez. Perguntei à meu pai sobre isso e ele franziu o cenho. "A guarda legal de Bella pertence a Emmett." ele me disse. Não fazia muito sentido mas eu sabia que era melhor do que bisbilhotar. Quando chegasse a hora, eu descobriria.

O dia em que ela recebeu alta do hospital, Emmett tinha uma reunião com alguém "importante", como ele disse, na cidade. Com muito alegria, me ofereci em levar Bella para casa e tomar conta dela e ela concordou. Ela ainda não havia dito uma palavra sequer, embora eu desejasse a cada dia mais ouvir sua voz. Eu imaginava que seria linda e como sinos.

Levei Bella para casa assim que a papelada do hospital foi assinada e a ajudei a chegar em seu quarto. Carreguei-a no colo e a deitei na cama. "Você precisa de alguma coisa, amor?" perguntei suavemente. Ela estendeu os braços para mim e eu assenti. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava. Deslizei na cama até ela, segurando-a perto do meu peito. "Eu te amo Bella." Sussurrei. Ela suspirou e se aninhou a mim, caindo facilmente no sono.

**Bella**

"Bella, sua prostitutazinha. Ninguém nunca vai te amar. Você é uma vagabunda." Ela cuspiu. Me encolhi diante de suas palavras e a mão dela alcançou minha bochecha, suas unhas me cortando facilmente. A dor era cegante e eu pisquei, tentando me orientar. "Vamos Bella, grite para mim vagabunda. Grite para mim." Senti minha garganta se apertar e eu não conseguia respirar. Seria agora. Com certeza ela me mataria dessa vez. "Você está perdendo seu tempo, sabe disso. Ele nunca gostaria de uma vagabundinha como você."ela rosnou. "Você é apenas uma transa fácil para ele!"ela gritou. Eu choraminguei e ela me bateu de novo. "Você é nojenta e patética. Suma da minha frente!" eu não conseguia me levantar. Ela havia me jogado tantas vezes pela casa que eu não sabia se iria sobreviver. Ela me olhou e arregalou os olhos. "Você está me ignorando?"ela rosnou. Sacudi minha cabeça desesperadamente mas ela já nem ligava para o que eu dizia, ou não dizia. "Sua vagabunda. Como ousa me desobedecer?"rugiu. suas garras cravaram em meu couro cabeludo enquanto ela me agarrava pelos cabelos e me arrastava até meu quarto. Eu lutei contra os gritos de dor e tentei ficar de pé por conta própria, mas meu corpo estava além disso. Ela escancarou a porta do meu quarto e me atirou lá dentro. "Nojenta." Ela cuspiu antes de fechar a porta e trancá-la. Deitei no chão, respirando pesadamente antes de me sentar e lentamente, rastejar até eu banheiro. Eu precisava limpar meus ferimentos. Quem sabia quando ela voltaria com mais?

Me sentei na privada e peguei meu kit de primeiros socorros. Era usado com tanta freqüência, que eu estava ficando sem suprimentos. Eu teria que pegar mais na primeira chance que tivesse. Cautelosamente limpei meus ferimentos e fiz curativos e dei uma olhada nos antigos machucados. Eu ficaria com tantas cicatrizes. Isso era o de menos, porém. Eu tinha tão pouca ajuda profissional. Era o máximo que eu podia fazer para estancar o sangramento.

Ouvi a porta do quarto abrir e uma voz aguda. "Oh querido, você chegou!" ela disse. Me encolhi. Não, isso não era bom. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era rezar para que ele me deixasse em paz esta noite. "Não, a piranhazinha está no quarto. Ela é tão patética." A voz de bebê que ela fazia era enjoativa e perigosa, tudo de uma vez. Ouvi passos pelo chão e a maçaneta da minha porta sendo girada. Mordi meu lábio para segurar um soluço. Por favor, não venha aqui, entoei um cântico mentalmente. A porta se abriu e eu me encolhi para longe.

"Olá Bella. Como foi seu dia?" ele disse vindo em minha direção, o caçador perfeito, circulando sua presa ferida. "Vamos Bella, vamos te tirar dessas roupas." Ele disse deslizando um sorriso cruel pela face. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era sacudir minha cabeça e tentar me mover para longe. Mas isso não me ajudou em nada. Ele era rápido demais e forte demais. "Bella." Eu sacudi minha cabeça. "Bella. Bella acorde."

Meus olhos se abriram e eu levantei meu olhar para ver os brilhantes olhos verdes de Edward, contaminados com preocupação. "Bella, você estava gritando e chorando."ele disse gentilmente. Eu solucei e coloquei minha cabeça em seu peito. Senti os músculos de minha garganta começarem a se movimentar, se preparando para fazer coisas que eles não faziam há anos. "Bella?" olhei para Edward.

"Edward." Minha voz saiu seca e arranhada, nada parecido de como eu me lembrava dela. "Eu quero te contar o quê aconteceu."

**Edward**

Eu estava completamente abismado por Bella estar falando. Parecia que ela travava uma batalha para falar, visto que ela não falava há sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Eu podia entender o quão estranho isso podia parecer. Lhe entreguei um copo d'água e ela bebeu agradecida. Ela o colocou sobre a mesa de cabeceira e suspirou. "Eu não sei por onde começar."ela admitiu quietamente.

"Por que você não começa do início?"sugeri gentilmente. Ela suspirou.

"É uma longa história." Ela disse olhando para as mãos. Segurei seu queixo e o levantei gentilmente então ela estava olhando em meus olhos.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum."lhe disse suavemente. Ela assentiu e suspirou.

"Começou quando eu tinha nove anos. Meus pais morreram num acidente de carro."ela começou. Eu a abracei mais apertado. "Emmett e eu fomos separados. Ele foi para uma família rica no Tennessee e eu fui para o Arizona." Eu assistia seu rosto enquanto as memórias voavam por trás de seus olhos. "Emmett se adaptou perfeitamente com suas nova família. Eles eram generosos e divertidos, perfeitos para Emmett. Meus pais adotivos não eram tão aceitáveis." Ela disse, deixando uma lágrima escapar pelo canto do olho. "Minha mãe adotiva, Victoria, gostava de me bater. Ela era sádica. Pelo era comigo. Ela amava me ver com dor." Eu me encolhi, louco para aliviar um pouco de sua dor. "Meu pai adotivo, James," ela pausou e eu vi a dor passar por ela. "Ele gostava de mim. Não do jeito que um pai gosta da filha."ela disse suavemente. "Ele começou a me tocar pela primeira vez quando eu tinha dez anos. Quando eu tinha catorze anos ele começou a me estuprar. Ele me fez tomar pílulas anticoncepcionais para que não ficasse grávida. Ele era um homem cruel. Ele estava sempre traindo Victoria, constantemente. Mas ela estava apaixonada demais para se importar. Até que ele veio até mim. Ela descontou toda a sua raiva em mim."Bella explicou. Eu estava horrorizado. Como alguém podia ser ta cruel? "De qualquer modo, eles me mantiveram afastada de Emmett. Absolutamente nenhum contato. Foi duro. Eu acho que a única razão deles terem me mantido por perto era por causa da herança que eu receberia."ela sussurrou. Ela pausou, dando um gole na água. "Quando Emmett fez dezoito anos, ele foi até a justiça e requereu minha guarda legal. Não tenho certeza do que eu teria feito se eles não tivessem permitido. Emmett veio e me tomou de James e Victoria. Eles ficaram lívidos e juraram me caçar. Até então eu já havia desistido de falar. Não tinha utilidade.

Minhas palavras nunca me salvaram antes e eu tinha medo de que se eu abrisse minha boca, toda a minha dor iria fluir e machucar as pessoas que eu amava. Eu não queria ninguém para mim." Eu não conseguia acreditar e todo o horror que Bella passou. Agora, subitamente, tudo fazia sentido. Seu silêncio, seu medo, sua solidão. Ela havia sido tão horrivelmente abusada, que era um milagre que ela ainda estivesse viva.

"Bella, eu sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido com você." Ela mordeu o lábio e uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho. "Eu queria poder tirar toda a sua dor. Eu tiraria se pudesse. Eu faria isso num piscar de olhos." Ela assentiu.

"Eu sei Edward." Seus dedos foram até meu rosto traçando minhas feições, tão suavemente quanto as asas de uma borboleta. "Eu te amo também, você sabe." Ela disse gentilmente. Senti meu coração se agitar de excitação. "Eu tinha tanto medo de amar. Tanto medo de confiar em alguém comigo. Mas eu confio em você. Eu confio em você com tudo o que tenho."ela disse suavemente. "Você me curou tanto, eu acho que você jamais saberá o quanto." Ela suspirou. Eu sacudi minha cabeça.

"Não é o bastante. Eu te consertar até que você esteja inteira de novo." Ela sorriu suavemente.

"Eu acho que você pode estar no caminho certo."ela sussurrou. Senti uma vontade esmagadora de beijá-la, mas não forcei minha sorte. Quando ela estivesse pronta. Então, ao invés disso, dei um beijo em sua testa e suspirei.

"Você parece exausta."murmurei. Bella assentiu. "Durma amor, eu não vou a lugar nenhum." Ela assentiu se enroscou em meus braços, colocado sua bochecha em meu peito.

"Eu te amo Edward. Obrigada por me consertar." Ela sussurrou em meu peito. Eu estava exultante por suas palavras e beijei o topo de suas cabeça.

"Eu também te amo Bella. De agora em diante eu estarei aqui para te consertar. Eu vou a lugar nenhum."

**Bella**

Ouvi porta da frente se abrir e me sentei. Edward me olhava pacientemente. "Eu preciso conversar com Emmett." Eu disse lentamente. Ele assentiu e beijou minha testa.

"Eu vou para casa." Eu assenti, despedaçada. Eu não queria que ele fosse embora, mas eu precisava de um tempo com Emmett. "Eu te vejo amanhã na escola. Vou pedir para Emmett subir." Eu assenti e ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça antes de sair.

"Eu te amo."sussurrei. esperei um momento até que ouvi uma batida em minha porta.

"Bells?" levantei o olhar para meu irmão e senti uma nova onda de lágrimas vindo. "Bella, o que foi?"ele perguntou correndo para o meu lado. Respirei fundo.

"Eu te amo Emmett." Emmett congelou em choque. "Eu te amo por me salvar, me proteger, me ajudar e me guiar. Eu te amo por me entender e, acima de tudo, estar comigo quando mais ninguém estava. Você é o melhor irmão mais melhor que alguém poderia pedir." Ele se moveu e em um instante estava a minha frente, me dando um abraço quebra ossos do lágrimas atingirem meu rosto e abracei meu irmão, minha próprias lágrimas se derramando.

"Bells, eu sinto tanto não ter feito mais." Ele sussurrou.

"Emmett, você fez tudo certo. Você me salvou. Eu poderia estar morta se você não tivesse ido me buscar." Ele se sentou em minha cama e olhou.

"Você vai me contar o que aconteceu?"ele perguntou hesitante. Eu assenti.

"Tudo."

* * *

**Estou tão feliz! E sabem por que? Porque EU ASSISTI LUA NOVAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! *SURTA LEGAL* **

**Amei, amei, simplesmente amei! Chorei feito uma louca! Tudo bem eu sou louca!!!Qual foi a parte que vocês mais gostaram? Escrevam nas reviews. E por falar nisso deixe-me agradecer:**

**Bunny93 – tarada!! Não é a toa que eu gosto tanto da sua fic BTW. Seus lemons são mara e a história toda também é claro. Depois eu passo lá e me atualizo e deixo uma review, ok?! Também fiquei doida para que Eclipse chegasse logo. Mas continuo querendo um Edward e não um cachorro, já tenho um!! Huashuahshuas bjs**

**MrSouza Cullen – não sei se vai ter mais baby para frente na fic. Vou perguntar para a autora e te digo! Bjs**

**Malu Chan – obrigada pelo Story Alert e Favorite Story. Não morra! Lei a mais! Bjs**

**CahBigaiski – e aí, assistiu LN? To adorando esse seu surto de reviews grandes! Ah, quando tem Update de 50 coisas? Bjs**

**Luna Lutz – obrigada pelo Favorite Story. Bem vinda leitora nova! Obrigada e espero que goste desse capí**

**Naah – surpresa por saber quem era o pai do bebê? Eu também! E não me chame de má. Má é você que sumiu! *chora de tristeza* mas tá perdoada, sei que tá na época de estudar feito louca. Bjs**

**angel blue cullen – obrigada pelo Favorite Story. Bjs**

**Gabriela Cullen14 – obrigada pelo Favorite Story. Bjs**

**Lilywyskov – a Bella sofreu muito por isso ela não falava. Mais aí ela encontrou alguém puro e sincero com ela, o Edward, que a fez voltar a confiar nas pessoas. E o Emmett é maravilhoso não? Bjs**

**Lily – viu quem era a vaca que maltratava a Bella? E o pai? Nojentos. Bjs**

**Bom eu disse que postaria 2 capítulos, certo? Pois é, realmente o capítulo 7 está pronto, mas eu hoje, apesar de ter visto LUA NOVA na sexta, tô meio cruel. Por isso, quem quiser ver o outro capítulo aqui vai ter que deixar reviews.*RISADA MALÉFICA* E só pra deixar todos curiosos, o nome do próximo capítulo é: Reações. Então senhores passageiros, é só apertar o botãozinho verde aí embaixo e dizer o que acharam do cap 6. beijosssssssss**


	7. Chapter 7 Reações

**Essa é uma tradução do original "ECHOES OF SILENCE" autorizada pela autora imma vampire.**

**Como sabem nada nos pertence e sim a à Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Reações**

**Edward**

Desci as escadas e vi Emmett olhando a correspondência. Sorri para ele quando me olhou. "Como Bella está?" ele perguntou gentilmente. Eu assenti.

"Ela está bem. como foi a sua reunião?" Emmett suspirou e correu uma mão pelo cabelo.

"Estressante." Assenti curioso. Eu ficava imaginando sobre o que exatamente eram essas reuniões, embora eu nunca perguntasse.

"bem, eu vou embora. Eu acho que ela quer te ver." Eu disse batendo em seu ombro. Ele assentiu e me olhou.

"Obrigado Edward. Por tudo. Eu não teria conseguido fazer isso sozinho." Assenti e saí da casa enquanto Emmett se encaminhou para o andar de cima. Liguei meu carro e acelerei em direção à minha casa.

O mais distante eu ficava de Bella, mais a realidade me atingia e subitamente suas palavras e todos os seus significados caíram sobre mim como um cobertor sufocante. Eu estacionei, chocado e paralizado pelo conhecimento que Bella havia me dado. Uma dor pressionou meu peito, restringindo tanto minha respiração que eu já arfava por ar. Como alguém podia ser tão cruel a ponto de torturá-la tão brutalmente por anos? Alguém em quem ela supostamente deveria confiar e procurar orientação? Enquanto eu pensava mais em seus horríveis pais adotivos, um ódio avassalador percorreu meu corpo, me cegando momentaneamente e eu apertei o volante, rosnando profundamente. Como eles ousavam pensar em abusar dela daquele jeito e pensar que poderiam se livrar disso? As emoções que cresciam furiosas em mim eram assombrosas e eu senti meu corpo reagir de acordo. Eu queria mais do que qualquer coisa, caçar aqueles vermes e massacrá-los, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu queria proteger Bella de qualquer dano; passado, presente e futuro. Pensando em seu nome, outras lembranças me foram trazidas. Pelo quê ela devia estar passando? Ela foi espancada, abusada fisicamente, mentalmente, emocionalmente e sexualmente. Ela havia ficado grávida da semente do Diabo, e ainda assim, aprendeu a amar o desventurado feto. Ela havia se adaptado à idéia quando ela foi brutalmente arrancada de suas mãos. Eu não podia compreender o sofrimento e a dor pela qual ela devia estar passando. Ela era tão forte, tão corajosa, tão inspiradora. Ela era a coisa mais importante para mim. Não a vingança.

Ruminei meus pensamentos e assenti antes de ligar o carro e colocá-lo de volta na estrada, minha mente decidida. Eu faria o que Bella quisesse, fosse isso vingança ou perdão, eu seguiria e a apoiaria, porque no final de tudo, nada me importava mais do que ela.

**Emmett**

Eu me sentia tão inútil por tanto tempo, que eu havia me esquecido de como sentir outra coisa. Eu me culpava pelos pesadelos de Bella. Se pelo menos eu estivesse lá para salvá-la, para ajudá-la a superar o que diabos tinha acontecido. Se eu pudesse pelos salvá-la de sua própria mente uma vez que a trouxe para casa. Eu me sentia tão desesperançado, tão perdido e quebrado. Se eu não consegui salvar minha irmã de seus próprios demônios, para que eu servia então?

Mas quando Bella abriu a boca e começou a falar, cada pensamento que residia em minha mente sobre ser mal sucedido em ajudá-la, se derreteu e tudo o eu eu podia fazer era me alegrar pelo fato de estar ouvindo sua voz novamente.

Ouvir suas palavras de conforto, dissiparam todas as minhas dúvidas e eu senti meu coração inflar momentaneamente. Eu estava completamente dominado pela felicidade até me lembrar o quê havia causado tudo isso. Lhe perguntei hesitante, com medo de espantá-la para o silêncio novamente. "Você vai me contar o quê aconteceu?" ela levantou o olhar até mim, seus grandes olhos de corça suaves e cheios com uma emoção que eu não via há muito tempo, amor. Ela assentiu.

"Tudo." E ela disse.

Fiquei furioso comigo mesmo, enquanto escutava aos seus horrores, seus pesadelos. Eu poderia tê-la salvo, poderia ter tentado mais. Eu deveria estar lá por ela. Ela continuou sua história, não me deixando interromper. Quanto mais ela falava, mais furioso eu ficava comigo mesmo. Como eu pude deixar isso acontecer?

"Emmett." Ela disse com a voz tremida. Ela me trouxe de meus pensamentos e eu olhei dentro de seus grandes olhos castanhos. Eu não conseguia resistir a qualquer coisa que minha irmã me pedisse quando ela olhava dentro dos meus olhos. Seu olhar guardava tanta profundidade, emoções e verdade que qualquer um que olhasse cairia imediatamente sob seu comando. "Em, eu não quero que você se culpe." Ela disse tomando minhas mãos grandes em suas pequeninas. "Eu sei que é isso que você está fazendo, mas não é sua culpa que eles eram pessoas nojentas. Lembre-se Em, se não fosse por você, eu ainda estaria lá." Eu assenti, limpando as lágrimas de meu rosto. Ela assentiu e rastejou até meu colo, descansando a cabeça em meu peito. Passei meus braços à sua volta, tentando amenizar um pouco da dor que eu podia ver se escondendo em seus olhos. Senti um pequeno tremor passar por seu corpo antes dela suspirar. "Eu te amo Em. Você sempre será meu super herói." Ela sussurrou em minha camisa. Pressionei um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

"Eu também te amo Bells. Eu prometo que nunca mais cometerei esse erro de novo." E eu falava sério. Bella nunca mais lidaria com aquilo de novo enquanto eu vivesse.

**Bella**

Eu não poderia ter antecipado o imenso alívio que fluiu sobre mim depois eu eu contei para Edward e Emmett o que havia acontecido. A confirmação de que, embora eu estivesse quebrada, maltratada e machucada, eles ainda me amavam não importava o que tivesse acontecido. Eu imaginei o que eu havia feito na vida para ter tanta sorte.

Edward havia me prometido que não sairia do meu lado e Emmett disse a mesma coisa. Eu sabia que de agora em diante, eu teria um deles comigo o tempo todo e este pensamento me confortava.

Eu ainda estava de luto pela perda de meu bebê. Eu havia me apegado estranhamente a ele e a dor da sua ausência era paralisante. Ao mesmo tempo, eu estava aliviada. Alívio porque eu não teria que ver a evidência dos meus piores pesadelos todos os dias. Eu não estava pronta para ser mãe. Eu podia ver isso agora. É claro, se eu ainda estivesse grávida eu teria que estar pronto. Eu me faria pronta. Mas agora não havia pressa. Eu tinha que me curar sem a complicação de ter outra vida dependendo de mim.

Retornei à escola alguns dias depois e como prometido, Edward e Emmet estavam por perto constantemente. Eu não me importava nem um pouco. Eu precisava deles ali. Edward havia se transferido para todas as minhas aulas e Emmett também havia trocado caso Edward não pudesse comparecer.(N/T: foi uma frase difícil de traduzir por isso adaptei.). era reconfortante para mim, tê-los ali comigo. Depois da escola, Emmett às vezes tinha "negócios" para resolver na cidade, então Edward ficava comigo até que ele voltasse. Le até fica para dormir ocasionalmente quando Emmett não consegui retornar. Edward, o sempre respeitável cavalheiro, me deixa ditar o ritmo e eu o amava por isso. Eu não estava pronta para uma relação física e ele sabia disso.

No almoço, nos mudamos para a mesa de sua irmã, e embora eu não tenha falado com eles, todos me receberam calorosamente e me trataram como se fossemos amigos de longa data.

"Então Bella, você gosta de fazer compras?" eu franzi o cenho e dei de ombros. Os longos dedos de Edward faziam círculos tranqüilizadores nas costas de minha mão. "Bem, eu acho que você vai amar. Você gostaria de ir às compras com agente depois da escola?" olhei para Edward que sorriu calorosamente.

"Eu irei junto se você quiser." Ele ofereceu. Me virei para Emmett que estava absorto em Rose. Me virei novamente para Edward e assenti. Alice sorriu.

"Ótimo! Você vai se divertir tanto! Nós todos vamos!" suspirei e Edward riu. Ele se inclinou e sussurrou gentilmente em meu ouvido.

"Não se preocupe, é só dizer e eu te tiro de lá bem rápido." Olhei para ele e sorri.

"Promete?" murmurei tão suavemente que ninguém mais pode ouvir. Ele assentiu.

"Prometo." Eu assenti. Eu o lembraria disso.

* * *

**Pronto leitoras iradas, aqui está o outro capítulo. *se esconde dos objetos arremessados***

**Agradecimento curtos pois estou com sono *boceja com soninho*:**

**Natthy – também achei lindo que as primeiras palavras da Bella tenham sido com o Edward. Também nem sei qual foi a minha parte preferida do filme, acho que todas! Obrigada pelo Favorite Author e Favorite Story. Bjs**

**MrSouza Cullen – pode tirar o biquinho o cap novo taí! E são dois! Assista Lua Nova e me diga qual cena gostou mais. Duvido que você consiga escolher! Bjs**

**CahBigaiski – que bom que conseguiu assistir. O Jacob pode ser até mais musculoso mas o Edward é o Edward.*suspira e vira os olhinhos* continue me mandando essas reviews enorrrrrrrrmes que eu adoro!! Bjs**

**Naah – adorei sua review enorme. E confesso que estou ficando com medo de você, minha leitora mais violenta! Huashuashuashuas. E aí, já tô perdoada? Bom, não sei quando tem cap novo de More Than... porque a autora ainda não me respondeu. Mas eu acho que ela ainda está em período de aulas e ela tinha me dito da última vez que a coisa tava feia pro lado dela(muita coisa pra estudar e tal). Mas pode deixar que assim que tiver eu posto ok? Bjs**

**Priis Cullen – que bom que gostou. Ah, eu já consegui assistir. Amei!! Bjs**

**Beijos e até as próximas reviews!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Amizade

**Essa é uma tradução do original "ECHOES OF SILENCE" autorizada pela autora imma vampire.**

**Todos os personagens pertencem a diva absoluta Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Amizade**

**Edward**

Eu estava exultante pelo fato de Bella estar falando. Embora ela não falasse muito, cada chance que eu tinha de ouvir sua voz, eu me sentia mais e mais apixonado por ela. Geralmente eu era muito bom em ler pessoas. As pessoas eram previsíveis.

Mas Bella, Bella nunca fez ou disse nada que eu esperava que ela fizesse, e isso por si só era fascinante.

"Muito bem turma, peguem seus livros e leiam o capítulo 8." Disse o . peguei meu livro e Bella revirou os olhos. Olhei para ela questionando e ela suspirou. Ela rabiscou sua resposta rapidamente em um pedaço de papel e o deslizou para mim.

_Imagino se ele percebeu que semana passada nós estávamos no capítulo 4 e não estivemos nem perto do capítulo 8 ainda._

Sorri à observação de Bella. Parecia que a maioria da turma não sabia onde havíamos parado porque ninguém fez qualquer objeção ao capítulo aleatório. Sorri e abri o livro. "Capítulo 8 – Mitose e Meiose." Ri. Que eu me lembre, estávamos estudando Fotossíntese. Bella assentiu e eu sorri. "E não é que você está certa. ."brinquei. ela deu de ombros e tomou o papel de minha mão, rabiscando outra resposta longa. Eu acho que era mais fácil para ela escrever do que falar, embora lentamente ela estivesse falando mais e mais.

_É incrível o que você ouve e o que você vê quando não fala. Seus outros sentidos ficam mais afiados ao invés de se afogarem em sua própria voz. Você ficaria maravilhado com o que eu aprendi através dos anos._

Olhei para ela que sorria suavemente. Sorri de volta. "Imagino que sim."sussurrei. ela sorriu e se inclinou em minha direção, olhando para meu livro. "Vamos ler?"perguntei. ela riu e confirmou com a cabeça.

_Aposto que 90% dos alunos estarão perdidos em quinze minutos._

Ri e olhei para ela. "15?" seu sorriso em resposta era fascinante. "Importa-se em fazer uma pequena aposta sobre isso?"ela arqueou uma perfeita sobrancelha e sorriu. "Se você ganhar, eu te conto onde vou te levar Sábado à noite. Se eu ganhar, vai ser surpresa." Ela sorriu timidamente.

"Você vai me levar para sair?"ela perguntou com a voz mais suave. Eu assenti.

"Sim eu vou. Você se importa?" ela balançou a cabeça e eu sorri. "Bom. Então importa-se em apostar?" ela assentiu e eu estendi minha mão para ela. "Eu aposto em nove minutos." Ela sorriu.

"Quinze." Apertamos as mãos, viramos para o relógio e esperamos.

**Bella**

Sete minutos se passaram e parecia que os alunos estavam começando a se focar em seus livros. Sorri triunfante para Edward que riu suavemente. "Você ainda não ganhou." Ele disse suavemente. Assenti e voltei minha atenção para a turma. Mais sete minutos depois e a maioria da turma estava completamente perdida. Passou-se um minuto antes que alguém erguesse a mão com a confusão estampada no rosto. Batia a unha na cabeça. Me virei para Edward e ele sorriu. "Uau, você acertou." Assenti corando levemente.

"Eu apenas sou observadora." Sussurrei e ele assentiu.

"Estou vendo." Sorri e me voltei para o livro.

"Então você vais me contar?" perguntei olhando para ele que sorria.

"Eu acho que não." Franzi o cenho e ele riu afagando minha bochecha lentamente, deixando um rastro de fogo conforme passava. "Eu quero que seja uma surpresa." Mordi meu lábio e baixei o olhar para o livro. "É pedir muito?"ele perguntou suavemente. Levantei meu olhar para ele e suspirei.

"Não." Eu disse honestamente. "Eu confio em você. Só estou cansada da palavra surpresa." Eu disse lentamente. Edward assentiu entendendo.

"Sinto muito. Mas eu prometo que você vai amar."assenti. Eu confiava nele com meu coração e estava aprendendo lentamente a confiar nele com meu corpo também. Ele não me colocaria em perigo algum. Eu sabia disso.

"Está bem." eu disse assentindo. Ele sorriu.

"Então, está animada com as compras?" meu sorriso caiu de meu rosto assim como franzi meu nariz e balancei minha cabeça. Edward riu.

"Eu não gosto de fazer compras." Lhe disse. Ele sorriu.

"Não vai ser tão ruim. Eu prometo." Assenti revirando os olhos.

"Claro, claro." Ele sorriu e nos voltamos para o livro, sem realmente ler. Calculei que hoje talvez não fosse tão ruim se Edward prometesse me tirar de lá quando eu quisesse. Eu poderia suportar isso.

"Muito bem, aqui está o plano de jogo." Disse Alice enquanto nos aproximávamos do shopping. "Nosso objetivo principal hoje é Bella." Olhei para ela assustada. "Querida, precisamos nos livrar desses seus moletons e camisas gigantes. Você é tão bonita, nós todos vemos isso. Agora é hora do mundo ver também." Olhei para ela surpresa, lágrimas vindo aos meus olhos. Não achava que ela pensava tanto de mim. Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para mim. A peguei hesitante e apertei. Ela sorriu. Era tão bom quanto um abraço e cheio de agradecimentos para ela. "Muito bem. não quero nada espalhafatoso. Bella tem uma beleza natural e ela é definitivamente de inverno. Então estamos falando de cores verdadeiras. Certo Rose?" Rose assentiu.

"Eu estava pensando que alguns jeans escuros seriam legais, fazer as pernas dela parecerem mais longas, e algumas camisas de mangas compridas. Quentes, confortáveis e graciosas." Alice assentiu. Eles me fizeram me perder em beleza natural. Eu fiquei completamente perdida quando eles começaram a falar de moda.

"Ok rapazes. Essas são suas tarefas. Emmett, você cuida de carregar as sacolas junto com Jasper e Edward. Mas principalmente Emmett. Jasper se apressará em nos trazer comida ou água quando necessário, e Edward," Alice se voltou para seu irmão. "Edward vai avaliar os modelos conosco." Corei olhando para ele. Ele sorriu e apertou minha mão me confortando. "Muito bem time, estamos prontos?" todos assentiram e Alice sorriu. "Ótimo! Vamos nessa!" Então ela saiu. Ela correu dentro do shopping e nós todos tivemos que correr para acompanhá-la. "Primeira parada: Forever 21."ela disse. Seguimos ela para dentro da loja e eu franzi o cenho. Era tão esmagadoramente enorme. Tinha tanto tempo desde a última vez que eu Haia estado em um shopping, que dirá fazer compras. Havia me esquecido o quão grandes as lojas eram.

Alice era como um pequeno furacão, voando através da loja em uma velocidade cegante. Ela tocava apenas em algumas peças de roupa, e tudo o que ela tocava era jogado para Emmett e Jasper. Rose estava fazendo a mesma coisa. Logo eles tinham pilhas de roupas tão grandes, que os meninos mal conseguiam enxergam sobre elas. "Certo, para o provador." A encarei boquiaberta. "O que foi?" ela perguntou. Eu pisquei.

"Alice, é muita coisa." Edward disse, falando por mim. Alice franziu o cenho.

"Dificilmente. Você quer que eu te acompanhe e te ajude?" ela perguntou suavemente, seu tom de voz caloroso, amigável e paciente. Eu assenti, grata por sua percepção do meu incômodo. Ela estendeu sua mão e eu a segurei, me soltando de Edward. Ela sorriu gentilmente. "Está tudo bem, vamos com calma." Assenti e lhe devolvi o sorriso. Olhei de volta para Edward que havia se acomodado em uma cadeira macia.

"Eu estarei bem aqui." Assenti e desapareci no corredor com Alice. Caminhamos para o maior provador que havia e ela pendurou todas as roupas.

"Certo, vamos começar com os vestidos." Eu assenti e brinquei com a bainha de minha blusa consciente. Eu sabia que não era nem de perto tão perfeita como ela ou Rosalie e subitamente me senti feia e assustada. "Quer que eu me vire?" ela perguntou carinhosamente. Eu assenti e ela sorriu. Ela se virou e cobriu seus olhos com suas pequeninas mãos. "Ok, vá em frente. Comece com o vestido roxo." Sorri e assenti, me voltando para o vestido. Suspirei. Não vai dar em nada.

Eu estava surpresa por me encontrar me divertindo. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa de compras, mas era bom passar um tempo com amigos. Eu não tinha amigos desde pequena. Eu nunca havia tido um "dia de garotas". Era assustador e confuso, mas meio que divertido ao mesmo tempo. Havíamos comprado uma quantidade incrível de roupas e cada garoto estava carregado com no mínimo doze sacolas. "Muito bem, eu acho que já é o bastante por hoje." Disse Alice satisfeita. Eu estava completamente exausta. Eu não sabia quanta energia era necessária para fazer compras.

"Alice, você só está dizendo isso porque o shopping está fechando." Rose disse sorrindo. Alice também sorriu.

"Haverá sempre o amanhã."ela cantou. Os meninos rosnaram e ela revirou os olhos. Eu estava começando a gostar realmente de Alice. Ela era excêntrica e divertida, mas principalmente, sensível, compreensiva e paciente. Ela entendeu, assim como seu irmão, que eu levaria tempo para me acostumar com ela e ela estava disposta a esperar. Eu podia nos ver nos tornando grandes amigas no futuro.

Seguimos de volta para os carros e os rapazes suspiraram de alívio quando chegamos lá, colocando as sacolas pesadamente nos porta malas. Alice sorriu para mim e deu uma piscadela. "Vocês são tão fortes." Ela disse correndo até Jasper e o abraçando. Ele sorriu e a abraçou.

"Sem problemas, querida." Ela sorriu e o beijou docemente. Rose sorriu para Emmett que pareceu ganhar força apenas do seu olhar. Olhei para Edward e sorri. Ele sorriu de volta.

"Obrigada." Sussurrei. Ele assentiu e beijou as costas da minha mão.

"É claro, meu amor." Alice dançou até mim e sorriu.

"Bella, você iria comigo?" ela perguntou sorrindo. Não pude evitar de contrair sua felicidade contagiosa. Ela era tão alegre. Assenti lentamente. "Ótimo! Você quer que Emmett ou Edward venha com a gente ou pode ser só nós três, garotas?" Olhei para Edward e Emmett.e mordi meu lábio enquanto pensava. Eu conseguiria lidar com uma viajem de carro com Alice e Rosálie? "É lógico que eles estarão no carro atrás de nós, praticamente junto com a gente."ela disse rapidamente. Eu sorri e assenti. Eu queria mais tempo com as garotas. Era como uma nova droga e eu estava viciada nela. Alice sorriu. "Ótimo! Rose! Vamos!" ela disse sorrindo. Edward me olhou, assim como Emmett.

"Você vai ficar bem?" eles perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Eu sorri e assenti. Ambos riram.

"Está certo, estaremos bem atrás de você. Mande-me uma mensagem se quiser trocar de carro ou qualquer outra coisa." Instruiu Edward. Assenti e deslizei para o banco traseiro do pequeno carro esporte de Alice. Rose se virou para mim com um sorriso.

"Então, gostou de fazer compras com nossa pequena monstrinha?" Rose disse apontando para Alice. Eu sorri e assenti. Rose soltou uma risada. "Espere só, ela vai te levar de novo antes que imagine." Sorri enquanto Alice mostrava a língua para Rose e as duas riram.

"Então Bella. Percebi que você está sorrindo bem mais." Disse Alice me olhando pela espelho retrovisor. Eu assenti. "Eu gosto do seu sorriso. Estou tão feliz por vê-lo." Rose assentiu em concordância. Franzi o cenho e balancei minha cabeça. Eu não era nada comprada a elas. Eu nem o menos poderia ser comparada com elas! "Bella." A voz de Alice me trouxe de volta de meus pensamentos. "Você é bonita. Quando você vai acordar e ver isso? Você tem uma beleza natural que atrai as pessoas." Senti lágrimas se acumularem em meus olhos diante das palavras de Alice. "E eu não estou apenas falando por falar. É sério. Você não vê quantas pessoas te observam admiradas. Mas eu vejo. Elas estão todas te vendo. Você é tão graciosa sem nem pensar e é tão misteriosa, legal, calma e na sua, todos querem te conhecer. Você atrai as pessoas Bella, com mais facilidade do que Rose e eu." Olhei para Rose que assentia em concordância.

"É verdade Bella. Apesar de nossas aparências, as pessoas tendem a se intimidar em se aproximar de nós. Mas você, as pessoas são atraídas até você." Eu as olhei chocada. O que eu havia feito para merecer amigas tão boas e honestas? A palavra me surpreendeu, e mesmo enquanto eu pensava nisso, sabia que era verdade. Essas duas garotas eram minhas amigas. Nós ainda não éramos próximas, mas isso viria com o tempo.

"Obrigada." Sussurrei. Elas não pareceram chocadas por eu ter falado, simplesmente sorriram e assentiram.

"É a verdade Bella. Nós não mentiríamos para você." Disse Alice sorrindo, e eu assenti.

"Eu sei."

* * *

**Own, achei esse capítulo tão fofo. Por isso postei na sequência. E então, eu não sou mesmo um amor? Postei dois capítulos de uma vez! Minha Segunda-Feira foi ótima então resolvi ser boazinha! Para mais capítulos vou precisar de mais reviews, senão só na semana que vem. Beijos.**


	9. Chapter 9 Irmãs

**Esta é uma tradução do original "ECHOES OF SILENCE" autorizado pela autora imma vampire**

**Todo os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 : Irmãs**

**Edward**

Depois de nossa excursão ao shopping, Bella parecia estar mais confortável perto de Alice, Rose e Jasper. Eu estava feliz em vê-la capaz de relaxar um pouco mais no almoço, e, em mais de uma ocasião, ela se juntava às nossas gargalhadas com uma pequena risada. A esta altura, tão bom quanto uma risada alta.

Agora eu não era o único a querer passar um tempo com Bella. Alice e Rose queriam também queriam seu momento só de meninas. Bella as estava conquistando. Alice vinha comigo frequentemente até a casa de Bella e ajudou a "educá-la" no mundo da moda. Eu estava contente em ver Bella capaz de agir despreocupadamente, mesmo que fosse pouco a pouco. Todos os pequenos sorrisos e o brilho em seu olhar faziam a espera valer à pena.

"Edward?" levantei o olhar do meu piano. Alice, Rose dormiriam na casa de Bella, então eu estava em casa com meus pais. "Posso entrar?" assenti para minha mãe e indiquei o banco do piano. Ela se sentou ao meu lado e eu comecei a tocar sua canção favorita. Ela sorriu contente e escutou a música antes de falar. "Percebi que ultimamente você tem passado muito tempo com essa misteriosa Bella."eu assenti. "Então, ela já está falando?" assenti sorrindo. "Isso é maravilhoso, querido. Eu sabia que se alguém pudesse fazer isso acontecer, seria você." Ela disse afagando meu cabelo bagunçado. "Por que você não a convida para jantar? Eu adoraria conhecê-la." Assenti, terminando de tocar.

"Está bem." eu disse. Mamãe sorriu e beijou minha testa.

"Sei que vou amá-la." Ela continuou. "Basta olhar o que ela fez com você." Ela disse sorrindo. "Você sorri mais, está mais sociável. Está completamente transformado. Você está feliz, filho."

"Você está certa, mãe. Eu estou feliz. E você vai amá-la." Assim como eu a amo.

**Bella**

"Então, Bella." Tirei a atenção dos meus dedos dos pés e olhei para Alice e Rose. Alice estava perto de mim na cama e Rose estava sentada no chão, pintando minhas unhas. "Você já beijou o Edward?" corei num vermelho brilhante e sacudi minha cabeça. "O quê? Por que não?" Alice choramingou. Revirei os olhos para ela.

"Eu não sei." murmurei. Era uma mentira e ambas conseguiram enxergar através de mim.

"Bella?" o tom da Voz de Rose era suave e gentil. Suspirei, lágrimas se concentrando em meus olhos.

"Estou com medo." Admiti, olhando através das grandes portas duplas que levavam até a sacada.

"Por que?" perguntou Alice suavemente. Respirei profundamente e a encarei. Havia tantos motivos para eu estar assustada e eu decidi contar à elas a mais fácil de explicar.

"Eu não tenho muita experiência." Murmurei a verdade patética. "Eu nunca beijei um garoto." De boa vontade. Adicionei a última parte em minha cabeça. Imagens horripilantes do meu passado se infiltraram em minha cabeça e eu a sacudi tentando me livrar delas.

"Bella, é perfeitamente normal se sentir assustada ou nervosa." Alice disse batendo levemente em meu joelho, me surpreendendo. Eu assenti.

"Estou é sendo boba." Eu disse tentando amenizar. Alice olhou para Rose que sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não está não. Quer saber um segredo?" perguntou Alice. Olhei para ela. "Quando eu comecei a sair com Jasper, esperei três meses até beijá-lo. Eu estava com tanto medo de beijar mal. Uma noite ele me acompanhava até em casa depois do nosso encontro e o sistema de irrigação ligou. Ele jogou sua jaqueta sobre meu casaco Chanel e correu comigo até a varanda. O momento era tão certo e nós apenas nos beijamos. Foi meu primeiro beijo e, após batermos nossos narizes e testas, acertamos. Depois ele me disse que ficou nervoso também. Embora tenhamos nos atrapalhado um pouco, foi tão perfeito. E desde então, toda vez que eu o beijo, eu me lembro daquele primeiro beijo e o quão perfeito ele foi. Então meu conselho, apenas espere pelo momento certo. Eu sei que ele também está nervoso." Ela disse sorrindo. Embora fosse uma pequena parte da minha preocupação, a história ajudou acalmar um pouco os meus nervos. Sorri para ela.

"Obrigada." Ela assentiu. Alice estava se tornando rapidamente uma das minhas pessoas favoritas. Rose também estava nesta lista, mas tinha algo em Alice. ela apenas me entendia, eu acho.

Houve uma batida em minha porta e todas nós olhamos para ver Emmett colocar a cabeça para dentro. Ele sorriu. "Cheguei. Só para vocês saberem." Eu assenti e sorri.

"Obrigada, Emm." Ele assentiu e olhou para Rose.

"Vocês precisam de alguma coisa?" Alice jogou um travesseiro em sua cabeça e ele piscou.

"Garotos não são permitidos!" ele falou sorrindo. Rose e eu sorrimos. Emmett revirou os olhos.

"Está bem. estarei em meu quarto se precisarem." Assentimos e ele saiu do quarto. Rose se virou para mim.

"Seu irmão é tão gostoso!" ela disse suspirando. Alice e eu rimos.

"Eca, se você acha." Eu disse rolando meus olhos. Rose sorriu.

"Eu acho. Acredite Bella, eu sei dessas coisas." Eu ri. Parecia que eu estava me ajustando a normalidade muito bem e eu não poderia estar mais feliz com isso.

**Edward**

Estava sentado pacientemente em meu carro esperando Bella e Emmett chegarem. Alice havia saído do carro há muito tempo atrás, se encontrando com Rose e Jasper. Respirei fundo e suspirei. Eu convidaria Bella para conhecer meus pais hoje. Eu não sabia ao certo como ela encararia isso, mas valia a pena tentar. Ela estava se saindo maravilhosamente bem até agora, eu estava tão orgulhoso de seu progresso.

Um carro estacionou próximo e eu saltei do meu carro. Abri a porta para Bella e ela corou, sorrindo. Ajudei-a a sair do carro e sorri. "Olá, Bella." Ela assentiu.

"Bom dia, Edward." Mantive sua mão na minha. Eu estava feliz por ser capaz de segurá-la, de que ela não se afastasse do meu toque. Tinha que significar algum tipo de progresso, certo? Caminhamos para a aula silenciosamente, como sempre. Quando chegamos lá, me virei para ela, observando seu lindo rosto. Ela sorriu, um pequeno sorriso e corou. Levei minha mão livre até suas bochechas em chamas e as afaguei levemente com os dedos. Eu já tinha feito isso algumas vezes, e ela já havia se acostumado.

"Bella,"comecei suavemente. Ela olhou para mim, seus grandes olhos esperando. "Eu vou te fazer uma pergunta. Diga-me se é rápido demais, certo?" ela assentiu e eu podia praticamente ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados. "Bella, eu gostaria muito que você conhecesse meus pais. Eles estão loucos para conhecê-la. Para agradecê-la." Ela franziu o cenho.

"Pelo que?" ela perguntou suavemente. Eu sorri, trazendo a mão que estava na minha até meus lábios e beijando as juntas.

"Você pode não ver porque não me conhecia antes, mas desde que você entrou na minha vida, eu mudei para melhor. Acredite quando eu digo que você mudou meu mundo completamente." Ela corou e olhou para o chão um pouco antes de olhar de volta para mim.

"Está bem." eu sorri e tive que me conter para não beijá-la. "Sexta?" eu assenti.

"Sexta será perfeito." Ela sorriu e foi para a aula.

"Te vejo mais tarde, Edward." Ela disse gentilmente, voltando seu olhar para mim. Eu assenti soltando sua mão.

"Mias tarde." Eu disse. "Eu te amo." Ela corou e sorriu.

"Eu também te amo."

**Bella**

Eu estava assustada. Realmente aterrorizada em conhecer os pais de Edward. É claro que eu já havia conhecido Esme, mas isso foi quando ela era Esme Cullen, designer de interiores. Eu era a adolescente que a contratou para decorar o quarto de seu filho bastardo. Agora ela era Esme Cullen, a mãe de Edward. Era aterrorizante. O mesmo valia para o Dr. Cullen. Quando eu o vi no hospital, eu era a adolescente que havia sofrido um aborto. O que ele pensava de mim?

Subitamente, a idéia de conhecer os pais de Edward não era assim tão interessante. "Bella!" olhei para ver Alice valsar para dentro da sala. Ela estava sorrindo. "Como você está?" dei de ombros, incapaz de forçar um sorriso. "O que houve?" ela imediatamente se sentou ao meu lado, a preocupação nublando seus olhos.

"Ele quer que eu conheça seus pais." Sussurrei. Alice revirou os olhos.

"Honestamente Bella, você parece que vai ter um ataque de pânico." Franzi o cenho.

"Alice." sibilei. Ela me olhava estudando meu rosto.

"Bella, do quê você tem medo?" ela perguntou suavemente. Mordi meu lábio, fechando meus olhos. Era hora de contar para ela, pelo menos alguma parte.

Rasguei uma folha do meu fichário e comecei a escrever.

_Edward te contou o quê aconteceu comigo há algum tempo atrás?_

Deslizei o papel até ela e ela sacudiu a cabeça. Peguei novamente o papel e comecei a escrever.

Eu contei tudo, desde os abusos de James e Victoria e focando mais em como seus pais me viram como mãe adolescente. Eu expliquei em como estava preocupada em eles não me aceitarem, me ignorarem por eu ser menos que eles.

Quando Alice terminou de ler, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ela olhou para mim e se levantou de repente, fazendo com que o Sr. Brooks vacilasse em sua lição tão bem planejada. "Srta. Cullen, está tudo bem?" ela olhou para ele e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Eu acho que Bella não está se sentindo bem. eu levá-la até a enfermaria." Ela falou com tanta autoridade e convicção que o Sr. Brooks apenas assentiu e lhe escreveu uma dispensa. Alice pegou nossas bolsas e pegou minha mão, me arrastando porta afora. Ela me guiou até o banheiro feminino e me empurrou para dentro, antes de trancar a porta e se virar para mim. Eu raiva e medo e pesar em seus olhos, mas lá no fundo eu podia ver o amor e a preocupação também. Ela ficou para por um momento antes de se lnçar sobre mim, me abraçando apertado.

Eu desabei em seus braços.

Ela me segurou enquanto eu chorava, afagando meu cabelo e me confortando. Senti suas próprias lágrimas se misturarem as minhas e chorei ainda mais por fazer Alice passar por isso.

Finalmente, minhas lágrimas cederam e nos sentamos no chão encardido do banheiro feminino em silêncio. Alice afagava meu cabelo de um modo reconfortante. Como uma mãe ou uma irmã mais velha fariam com uma criança. Me senti com cinco anos de novo e suspirei.

"Bella," ela começou. Me afastei para vê-la melhor. "Bella, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com você. Não é justo, não é certo de modo algum. Não deveria acontecer com ninguém, muito menos com alguém tão extraordinária como você." Mordi meu lábio. "Mas Bella, você tem que perceber, o quê aconteceu com você, não reflete em quem você é. Bella, você é maravilhosa, forte, amável e linda pessoa que calhou de ter uma vida difícil. Não é justo mas aconteceu, e pelo que eu posso ver, te fez ainda mais maravilhosa, forte, amável e linda. Como essas pessoas te trataram, e as repercussões disso não definem quem você é e meus pais sabem disso. Eles verão o seu eu verdadeiro, a inteligente, forte, amável mulher que você é." A encarei chocada. Não conseguia formar palavras para falar. Nem ao menos conseguia pensar direito. "Bella, meus pais vão te adorar, com certeza. Você poderia ter nascido com três olhos e um nariz na testa e eles te amariam. Sabe por que?" sacudi minha cabeça. "Porque você salvou Edward." Eu bufei, suas palavras me tirando da névoa.

"Eu dificilmente o salvei. Foi ele quem me salvou." Alice revirou os olhos.

"Bella, isso valeu para os dois. Você não conheceu Edward antes. Ele era frio, distante e hostil. Ninguém consegui penetrar em seu coração de gelo até que você chegou. Um olhar seu e ele derreteu. Ele está tão feliz, tão livre. Ele está até tocando piano novamente para nós. Ele não tocava para a gente há anos. Eu até o ouvi contar uma piada outro dia." Eu estudei sua face para ver nada mais que a verdade. "Você o libertou de seu próprio mundo isolado e por causa disso, todos nós seremos eternamente gratos a você. Você nos Edward de volta e, em troca, ele meu deu uma nova irmã." Lágrimas surgiram novamente em meus olhos. "Bella, embora não seja de sangue ou qualquer laço legal, você é minha irmã. Eu te amo como se você fosse e eu estou aqui por você como uma irmã estaria." Ela disse gentilmente. Eu a abracei de novo, quase a sufocando de tão apertado que eu a estava abraçando. Ela retribuiu o abraço, tão forte quanto o meu. "Eu te amo, Bella. Você é minha irmã e eu estou aqui por você." Assenti através de minhas lágrimas.

"Eu te amo também, Alice. Obrigada."

**Edward**

O almoço não chegava rápido o bastante no dia em que as aulas se arrastavam. Quando o relógio marcou 12hrs eu estava pronto para arrancar meus cabelos. Tudo o que eu fiz foi sair em disparada para a sala de Bella para vê-la caminhando de braços dados com Alice. elas estavam sorrindo embora seus olhos estivessem avermelhados. Elas estavam chorando? Elas me viram e Bella sorriu, seu rosto se iluminando. Alice deu uma risadinha e revirou os olhos. "Qualquer dia desses Bella, eu vou gravar isso para que você veja." Bella corou e franziu o cenho curiosa. Alice riu e Bella se encaminhou para meu abraço.

"Gravar o quê?" perguntei. Bella corou, virando sua cabeça contra meu peito e Alice riu.

"Suas caras quando vocês de vêem. Vocês se iluminam como uma árvore de Natal." Bella corava ainda mais enquanto eu ria, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

"Eu aposto que eu me ilumino." Eu disse passando meu outro braço sobre os ombros de Alice. Ela revirou os olhos mas não deixou de sorrir.

Andamos pelo corredor, recebendo olhares estranhos, mas os ignoramos. Entramos no refeitório e eu senti todos os olhos em nós. Senti as bochechas de Bella esquentarem, mesmo através de minha camisa e sorri. Alice, pelo contrário, encarou.

Caminhamos até nossa mesa e sentamos. Alice foi dançando até Jasper. Emmett reprimia o riso. "Caramba Edward, se eu não soubesse que Alice é sua irmã, eu diria que você estava parecendo um garanhão."franzi o cenho.

"O quê?" Rose e Jasper reviraram o olhos.

"Sua entrada dramática com duas das três garotas mais maravilhosas da escola." Emmett esclareceu. Eu ri. Era por isso que todo mundo estava encarando? Huh.

"Então, que quer fazer compras hoje depois da escola?" Alice perguntou sorrindo. Para minha surpresa, Bella se levantou..

"Eu." Todos nós a olhamos em choque e ela corou. Alice dava uns gritinhos.

"Sério?" Bella assentiu.

"Eu acho que é hora de uma mudança." Ela disse lentamente. Alice se levantou rápido como um foguete e abraçou Bella apertado. Alice estava dançando e gritando tão alto, que o refeitório inteiro nos olhava. Ela não se importou nem um pouco, embora Bella tenha começado a corar furiosamente.

"Oh, meus Deus, eu sei exatamente do quê você precisa!" Alice dizia assentindo. "Bella, você confia em mim?" Bella sorriu.

"É claro, Alice." Alice estava radiante.

"Bom. Então eu devo acender a tocha para o seu próprio caminho da moda." Ela disse sorrindo. Ela se sentou e se virou para Rose.

"Eu estou dentro." Rose disse.

"Ótimo, noite das garotas. Está certo?" ela olhou para Bella que assentiu lentamente.

"É, vai ser legal. Ela sussurrou. Apertei sua mão na minha e sorri para ela. Não tenho certeza do que aconteceu entre Bella e Alice na última aula, mas eu tinha um sentimento positivo sobre os resultados disso. Eu só tinha que confiar que minha irmã não estragasse nada.

**Não, não é uma alucinação! Desculpem pela demora absurda minha gente, mas é que eu estou trabalhando demais e estou sem tempo pra nada. Se vocês querem saber todas as minhas compras de Natal, inclusive roupas e acessórios, foi feita por outras pessoas. É, tive que fazer uma lista das coisas que eu estava precisando e pedir para alguém comprar pois estava trabalhando de 9 da manhã as 7 da noite, de segunda a domingo. Então, o resto de mim que sobrou está aqui hoje postando este cap e agradecendo rapidamente as reviews e story alert:**

**MrSouza Cullen**

**Naah**

**CahBigaiski**

**Ms Sweet May**

**mandy cullen black**

**Bunny93**

**luxuria Black CULLEN**

**natfurlan**

**Bruna Beck**

**deborabezerra**

**Semana que vem tem mais beibas!!! bjsssssssssss**


End file.
